This Fool
by rapturousdreams
Summary: Longer version of "Virgin No More?" as well as entry for Yullen Week. "You look like a moyashi, you act like a moyashi so you are a moyashi."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This story will be both a submission for Yullen Week and the longer version of "Virgin No More?". Two birds with one stone. Which actually means I'm very lazy and a huge procrastinator. Sorry if they aren't in character. Long story short, I didn't know half of what I was typing. Also, this has not yet been proofread. If anyone's willing to do it, please PM me. You would be of very great help. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man, because if I did Yullen would be an official couple starting from when the two first met.

**Prompt:** Games (Note that the themes can be rearranged according to the author's whims)

* * *

"Oi, Moyashi!" a dark-haired boy, about 10 years old, calls out to a white-haired one who was 7 years old.

"What BaKanda? And my name is Allen!" the white-haired boy, Allen, turns to Kanda and pouts. "Get it right al-!"

Allen doesn't finish his sentence because Kanda is kissing him on the lips. His eyes grow wide and when Kanda pulls away, he stands there shell-shocked before running to the church. There, he wipes holy water upon his lips and screams, "Oh no! My lips aren't virgin anymore!"

Kanda merely smirks at Allen because he finally gets what he wants. But all of a sudden, a red-haired boy, the same age as him, glomps him from behind.

"Yuu-chan!" he immediately tries to pry the disturbance from him. And he is successful as he hears the other boy fall to the ground. "Ouch!"

"Che. Baka usagi. Do that one more time and that's not all you'll get" he glares at the boy dusting his clothes.

"Come on Yuu-chan. I'm your bestest best friend in the whole wide world! The great and awesome Lavi!" he sees Lavi grin at him. He scowls and turns around to stalk away but Lavi immediately catches up with him. "I knew you had a thing for Moyashi-chan. I saw the whole thing so you really can't deny."

"I don't have a thing for him" he replies and glares at the other. "And why the heck are you here anyway?"

Lavi feigns a hurt expression upon his face. "Can't I spend time with my best friend?"

"I'm not your best friend! How many friggin' times do I have to tell you that?!" he punches Lavi but the boy dodges it as if already used to him like that.

"Infinity times?" Lavi tries to joke around but fails as Kanda just walks faster. "Where are you going Yuu-chan?"

Kanda suddenly punches him on the cheek. And now he actually hits the target. "I told you not to call me that, baka usagi! And where I go is none of your business."

"That hurt~" but Lavi continues to follow Kanda. Kanda has no choice but to put up with it instead of going after the bean sprout.

at Allen's side…

"That BaKanda! He stole my first kiss!" Allen harrumphs as he walks away from the church. People are still staring at him and others laughing at the ridiculousness of his actions. He pouts at the attention. It isn't his fault that he thought of wiping the holy water upon his lips. He blames Lavi for telling him it cleanses anything.

And then Allen suddenly remembers he is running late. He hurriedly runs to the park, in time to see Mana walk out of a car. He shouts, "Mana!" and runs to the man. Mana smiles at him and welcomes his embrace.

"How did your day go Allen?" Mana asks him. He in turn blushes a little being reminded of what happened earlier then shakes his head to try and get those thoughts out of his mind. Mana looks at him questioningly.

"It was fun! Lavi played with me and everything" Allen smiles at the tall man before him. Mana didn't need to know that Lavi suddenly disappeared when they were playing so he had to put up with Kanda who in turn seems to have fun insulting him then kissed him out of the blue. He'll tell Mana later. A park is really not the place to talk about it.

They walk into the car and the driver starts the engine and they pass by the houses in their little village. Their house is secluded from the rest because it was a vacation house for the Noah family. Allen still did not understand why they came up with calling themselves the "Noah family" but he doesn't pry too much and ask the man sitting beside him. He is happy and content that they had welcomed him into their tight-knit family.

He was a wandering orphan, hungry and homeless before Mana found him and took him in. He loves Mana very much and never wants to leave him. He owes Mana everything. He looks at the man he is thinking of and smiles as the man looks at him as well.

"What are you thinking of, Allen?"

He shakes his head and smiles a warm smile. "It's nothing, Mana. I love you."

"I love you too, Allen."

They arrive at a fairly large and beautiful house. It was in the middle of a forest just outside the village. The forest isn't thick with trees. There were just enough to hide the house from view as you drive by. They step out of the car and the driver takes it to the garage.

Mana opens the door and they both walk in. The house was not extravagant but it was well-furnished with, a few, weird furniture here and there. But it was already a characteristic to all the houses of the Noah or so he was told. But he believes in Mana so it is probably true.

They do their usual routine of him washing up before eating some light snack because Mana always fetches him in the afternoon at the park so whenever they arrive, the cook would prepare some snacks for them. Allen walks upstairs to his room and gets some fresh clothes before he goes to the bathroom and bathes. He doesn't need to bathe with Mana anymore since he has already learned to do it himself. Before Mana came to his life, he didn't know anything much at all. He only knew how to survive everyday life which was trying to get some food and sleep. That was all he did. But now, he has been taught of all the little things like taking care of himself.

After he finishes, he walks downstairs again and finds Mana at the foyer. He sits down a chair and happily consumes his share of sandwiches which were quite a lot for a little one. He looks at Mana who was smiling at him, amused. He blinks and swallows.

"What is it, Mana?" he tilts his head cutely. The man chuckles and answers him.

"You really love food, don't you Allen?"

"Yes!" he happily answers, drinking his juice. And then he suddenly remembers Kanda. He blushes again. "Ne, Mana…"

"Yes Allen?"

"Is it okay for a boy to kiss another boy?" he fiddles with his fingers.

"Why do you ask? And to answer your question, I think it's alright."

"Because…uhm…actually, while Lavi and I were playing, he suddenly disappeared. I think he went somewhere. So I was left with Kanda. We ended up arguing again and I didn't want to continue arguing so I walked away but he went after me and suddenly k-ki-kissed me…so I had to run to the church nearby and wash my mouth with holy water because Lavi said it cleanses anything. Now my lips aren't virgin anymore…" when Allen is through with his narration, he hears Mana laughing heartily while he is feeling heat on his whole face. He pouts and whines. "W-why are you laughing?"

"Allen, Kanda-kun seems to take a liking on you. And do you even know what virgin means Allen?"

"Take a liking? On me? I don't get it Mana. What do you mean?" Allen looks and feels puzzled. "And virgin means when you haven't been kissed yet."

Mana continues to chuckle at his adopted son's silliness. "Allen, you'll understand everything when you're older. And that is not what virgin means. Please refrain from using that word again Allen."

"Ok. But I want to know now, Mana" Allen complains. Mana pats his head affectionately.

"All in good time Allen. All in good time."

He pouts at not being answered. He is old enough to know. But he won't push Mana to telling him. If Mana says he'll explain it, he will. So Allen will just wait for that day.

"Now, Allen, would you like to accompany me to the library?" Mana stands up and offers a hand to Allen. Allen smiles and takes it.

"Ok!" They walk upstairs to the mini-library beside Mana's room. They spend their time there until dinner when they go to the dining room and eat. After eating, Allen goes into the kitchen where a few maids and the cook were.

"Hello!" he greets them. They all greet him back warmly. When he tries to help them with the dishes, they all move him away.

"No, Allen-sama. It's our job to do it" one of the maids tells him. He pouts. "Don't be like that Allen-sama. You'll get yourself wet and dirty. We'll play with you after this, ok?"

Allen pretends to think of his answer then smiles. "Ok! You have to keep your word~"

"Hai." With that, he stalks off to his room and plays with his toys to pass time. He likes to spend time with all the helpers in the house. They are kind to him and take care of him and don't care if his left arm is burnt black. They're his friends. And speaking of friends, he also likes to spend time with Lavi and Lenalee. Although Lenalee had something to do today, he still likes playing with her. Kanda, on the other hand, makes him feel uncomfortable and always teases him. They always argue and he doesn't know why the other always says that he hates him.

It makes him sad whenever Kanda says he hates him because he is reminded of those people who turned their backs to him and always insulted him when he was still an orphan. But Lavi says it was a form of affection. Allen didn't understand where the affection there was. Even Lenalee says so. How exactly do they know?

"I guess because they've been friends even before I came. They would know Kanda better than I do of course…" he scribbles on the paper he fetched. He attempts to draw Kanda but didn't look like him even if Allen thinks it does. A scowl on his lips and eyebrows furrowed. That's how Allen always pictures Kanda. He tries to think of Kanda smiling but it looks so weird he ends up laughing.

He climbs on his bed and lies down to wait for the maids to play with him. As he lies there, he thinks back on the day he met Kanda and the others. He was still unfamiliar with this place since he lived in a place far from here.

* * *

"_Mana…" Allen is reluctant in letting go of Mana's hand. Mana thought it was best for Allen to make friends so they went to the park where there were a lot of kids playing around. Mana only smiles at him and gives his hand a light squeeze to reassure him._

"_It's going to be alright Allen. Go on."_

_With a sigh, Allen lets go and walks toward a weird trio. There was a girl with long hair in pigtails, a boy with red hair and another girl with long hair in a ponytail. He takes in a deep breath._

"_Hello" he smiles at them. All three look at him at once. The first two smile at him but the other scowls and glares._

"_Hey little one! What's your name? Are you a newcomer? Where do you live?" the red-haired boy animatedly asks him but receives a whack from the girl with pigtails._

"_Lavi, You'll scare him."_

"_No, I won't. That's Yuu-chan's job!" the boy grins and points at the scowling girl._

"_Call me that again and I'll kill you, baka usagi!" the girl, who now Allen knows is actually a boy with really long hair, attempts to punch the other. Allen really thought that the boy was a girl but the voice didn't sound like it would belong to a girl._

"_That's enough you two. You're weirding him out" the girl reprimands them and they both stop. She turns to him and speaks again. "I'm Lenalee Lee. What's your name?"_

"_Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Lenalee" he smiles and Lenalee smiles back._

"_That's Lavi" she points to the red-head who waves and smiles. "And that's Kanda."_

_The boy, Kanda, only glares and his scowl deepens. Allen blinks and thinks back if he did something to offend the other. Lenalee seems to notice this._

"_Don't worry Allen-kun. Kanda is always like that." Allen nods but still unsure whether that's true or not._

"_Yeah. That's Yuu-chan's special way of saying hi" Lavi grins and Allen blinks at him while Kanda tries to punch Lavi again. That was one very weird way of saying hi, Allen thought._

"_Stay still, baka usagi so I can punch you into an indistinguishable creature." Lavi laughs and runs behind Allen while Lenalee shakes her head._

"_Aaw. Come on Yuu-chan. Can't you let your bestest best friend call you that?" Lavi peeks out from Allen's shoulder._

"_No." Kanda says dead-panned. "Move…Moyashi."_

"_Moyashi?" Allen looks confused while Lavi laughs and Lenalee giggles._

"_Oh wow! Moyashi? It totally fits you Allen." Lavi pats his shoulder._

"_What's a 'Moyashi'?" Allen tilts his head to the side a bit. It's a habit he couldn't get rid of._

"_That's you. Now move so I can beat up that usagi" Kanda glowered at him._

"_Kanda. Stop now. You're scaring Allen-kun" Lenalee puts a hand on Kanda's shoulder and pulls him away. Allen doesn't understand how he is supposed to be scared of a girly-boy. "You as well, Lavi."_

"_Aaw. Lenalee, you spoiled the fun~" Lavi finally moves from Allen's back. "So Moyashi-chan, you're new here aren't you?"_

"_Yes. And please tell me what does 'Moyashi' mean" Allen pouts, still so very confused._

"_It means bean sprout, Allen-kun" Lenalee answers as she finally gets Kanda at a good distance away from Lavi._

"_B-bean sprout?!" Allen huffed. "I am NOT a bean sprout."_

"_But it's such a cute nickname, Moyashi-chan" Lavi grins as he wraps an arm across Allen's shoulders._

"_Please stop calling me that" Allen looks seriously at Lavi. "As I said, I am not a bean sprout."_

"_You look like a moyashi, you act like a moyashi so you ARE a moyashi" Kanda smirks at him. Allen gapes. Lenalee could only giggle once more._

"_I am not!"_

_Lavi bursts out laughing while Allen and Kanda argue about the nickname. The rest of the day, the three, Allen, Lavi and Lenalee plays while Kanda sits on a bench watching them with Lavi occasionally trying to get him to join in._

* * *

Allen doesn't stop the smile that graced his lips. It has been 2 weeks or more since then and the four of them are growing closer and closer together. Kanda does in his own special way, as Lavi so kindly quoted. But he feels a bit guilty not telling them of his arm yet.

He yawns and rubs his eyes. He thinks of taking a nap for awhile before he plays with the maids. He is lulled to sleep by the music coming from Mana's room which was across his. He doesn't notice the maids quietly enter his room and tuck him to bed while also tidying his mess. They are suppressing their laughter when they see his drawing of Kanda. And then they all whisper a good night and sweet dreams to him as they leave. Later on, Mana enters as well and kisses Allen's forehead; a whisper of sweet dreams before leaving.

In the morning, Allen rubs his sleepy eyes and stretches. He looks to the window and notices the sun rising.

"Eh?! I slept all night long? I only wanted to take a short nap…" he sighs dejectedly and looks around his room. Everything is neat and clean. "They must have done this while I was asleep! Oh shoot."

He gets out of bed, leaves his room and enters Mana's. He sees the man still on the bed. He walks to the bed and promptly says, "Wake up Mana!"

He looks at the bedside clock. "It's 7:35."

Mana shifts and smiles at him. "Good morning as well Allen. Get ready for breakfast."

"Ok!" Allen smiles and walks out of the room into his own. Like last night, he gets clean clothes and bathes before going downstairs. Mana is not yet in the dining room so he roams out in the garden. He sees a beautiful butterfly and tries to catch it. It lands on a hand. He looks up to see Mana.

"Allen, let me tell you this. Don't chase a butterfly, let it fly to you" Mana smiles as the butterfly leaves his hand and flutters in front of Allen. Allen stretches his hand out and the butterfly lands on his hand. Allen smiles excitedly and looks again at Mana who was smiling back. "That's it Allen. Now let it free."

Allen moves his hand a bit and the butterfly takes off.

"Come on Allen. Let's eat breakfast" Mana leads him to the dining room. They eat quietly at first before Mana asks, "Will you go to the park again today?"

"I'll go to Lenalee's house where Kanda and Lavi will go there too then maybe we'll go to the park" Allen gulps down his food.

"I see. Won't you invite them to our house sometime? And will you be eating lunch with the Lee's today as well? Won't you clear their refrigerator from all their food?" Mana jokingly asks. Allen pouts at the joke on his appetite.

"I won't finish off their food. And I'll ask them if they want to come here tomorrow. Come to think of it we've only ever went to either the park, Lenalee's house or the public library. Well…there was that one time when Komui-san accompanied us around the village" Allen recounts.

"Just be careful, ok Allen?" Allen nods and smiles at Mana. Both finished their meals and went to the car. Allen is dropped by Lenalee's house. He doesn't know where Mana goes off to when he spends his time with his friends but he doesn't ask. It's Mana's decision to tell him or not. He rings the doorbell and Lenalee answers the door.

"Good morning Allen-kun! You're early" Lenalee let him enter.

"Good morning Lenalee. Where's Komui-san?" Allen inquires and looks around until he finds Komui cleaning the dishes. "Good morning Komui-san!"

Komui turns around and smiles. "Good morning Allen-kun. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking" Allen smiles back. He always feels at home here.

"As polite as always. You're really cute Allen-kun. Are the other here as well?"

"Kanda and Lavi aren't here yet, Nii-san" Lenalee enters the kitchen. Komui instantly hugs her.

"My cute cute Lenalee-chan~" Lenalee and Allen sweatdrop at his behavior.

"Nii-san, please let go" Lenalee tries to talk him to do it.

"No! Evil fiends will steal you away from me!" Komui cries out.

"_Evil…fiends???"_ Allen asks himself. That's a whole new baseless assumption by Komui once again. Lenalee reaches out for a tray beside her then puts it between her and her brother whilst pushing him away.

"Stop it with those things, Nii-san."

"But-!"

"No buts. You'll be late for work" Lenalee warns him. She grabs Allen's hand and leads him away from the kitchen, forgetting that Komui doesn't have work that day and will be looking out for them. "Let's go Allen-kun. We'll wait for those two in the living room."

Allen had no time to argue as he is dragged and seated down on the couch. Lenalee sits across him and smiles. "What do you want to do while waiting for them, Allen-kun?"

"I don't have any idea…"

"Hmm…how about we play a game?"

"Ok. What game?" Allen swings his feet excitedly since his feet didn't touch the ground. He likes games.

"Ah! Oh no. Wait…I got nothing. All I can think of are games that have to have many players. How about you?" Lenalee looks expectantly at him, as if wishing he knows some game.

Allen looks thoughtful for a moment before his face brightens. "There's this one game I learned when Mana took me with him to some country. I forgot the name but it's a local game; although the words are really weird."

"What is it?" Lenalee asks thrilled to learn something new.

"The words go like this: 'I wanna kick, open, side by side'. And you just repeat it over and over again."

"That's kind of lame, Allen-kun. You just say that? Nothing else?" Lenalee looks a bit down. Allen quickly shakes his head.

"No. That's not all! It's like this…" Allen stands from the couch and goes to a more spacious area. He continues what he was saying and demonstrates the game. "When you say 'I wanna kick', you kick your right foot forward. When you say 'open', you move your feet away from each other. Lastly, when you say 'side by side', you first kick your right foot to the left then your left foot to the right. It's actually pretty simple. Here, watch this."

Allen plays the game and looks as if he was skipping merrily. Lenalee watched him, amazed at the game. It looks like fun.

"Can you play the game with two people?" she asks. Allen stops and stands still.

"Yes. Actually, you really should be two players. No more, no less."

"I see. But do both players kick at the same time and open at the same time?" Lenalee continues to inquire.

"No. While one kicks, the other should open. Then when the one who kicks opens, the other will kick. So one of them would be saying, 'I wanna open, kick, side by side'."

"Is there any point in this game?" Lenalee giggles.

"I don't think so…but it's fun!" Allen grins. "Want to play?"

"Okay! So who says, 'I wanna kick' first?" Lenalee walks towards Allen.

"Well…it's easier when you kick first so, you do it. And we have to face each other" Allen says as he walks to stand in front of Lenalee. "Want to practice first?"

"Gladly!" And so they begin their little game. Lenalee made a couple of mistakes at first but she got the hang of it after a few trials. By then, Komui enters the living room seeing the two having fun.

"And what game is that?" he asks. The two children stop their game and look at him, smiling.

"Allen said he learned it from when Mana-san took him to another country" Lenalee answers.

"I see. Well, if you two get thirsty or anything, I've prepared some juice in the fridge. I'll be in the study if you need anything else" Komui smiles at them and walks upstairs.

"Hmm…Lavi and Kanda, sure are late" Allen states. But just then, the doorbell rings. Lenalee hurriedly opens the door and smiles.

"Speak of the devils, Allen-kun" she giggles and lets the two enter her house.

"Devils? We aren't devils, Lenalee~" Lavi complains while Kanda scowls and sits on the couch. Lavi spots Allen and proceeds to hug him. "Morning, Moyashi-chan~!"

"Ugh…Lavi…can't breathe…" Lavi laughs and lets go of Allen. Allen gasps for air and pouts at Lavi. "And my name…is…Allen…not Moyashi!"

"But Moyashi just suits you so well. You can't deny it~" Lavi sits himself down next to Kanda who still doesn't say a word. "And you have Yuu-chan here to thank for that!"

Kanda smacks Lavi's head with a thick book from the table in front of him. "Ouch!" comes the reply of Lavi.

"Che. Stop calling me that. And no, the moyashi over there doesn't need to thank me because it's personally his fault he is one" Kanda smirks at Allen. And Allen can't stop himself from remembering yesterday's kiss. His right hand unconsciously went to his lips. He sees Kanda's smirk widen so he glares and puts down his hand when he noticed it covering his mouth.

"Sh-shut up, BaKanda!" he remembers Lavi teaching him what 'baka' in Japanese meant and so he started calling Kanda that way. Allen blushes while Lenalee looks confused, Lavi snickers and Kanda still smirking.

"Why is your face red all over, Allen-kun?" Lenalee worriedly looks at him. He shakes his head.

"It's nothing, Lenalee" he smiles. "Want to continue our game?"

"Sure! Lavi, you can play against Allen-kun later" Lenalee smiles and nods at Allen to start. Once again, they play the fun game, neither of them willing to lose. Lavi and Kanda watch the two smile and laugh while skipping on their places and sort of singing. Both Kanda and Lavi had no idea what the other two are playing so they watched in silence, Lavi learning the game as Allen and Lenalee continue. When Lenalee finally makes a mistake, she and Allen stop and catch their breath.

"What kind of game is that?" Kanda snidely asks.

"It's a local game from a country I visited with Mana" Allen answers, not looking at Kanda.

"Teach them Allen-kun" Lenalee tells Allen who acts like he was thinking about it.

"Come on Moyashi-chan~ Teach us~" Lavi pleads to him, puppy dog pout in tact. Allen smiles at them.

"Of course!" and the teaching begins once again. When that was through, Allen and Lavi play the game and in the end, Allen slips a bit and loses. He pants as he is very tired. "Let's…play another game…I'm getting…tired…with all the…skipping sort…of play."

Lavi grins at him. "Sure Moyashi-chan. Sit down. Sit down."

"Any suggestions on what to do?" Lenalee looks at the three. "Oh wait. Let me get you some juice Allen-kun."

"I want some too, Lenalee~" Lavi raises his hand as if in class.

"I'll bring juice for all of us then" Lenalee disappears into the kitchen. Lavi smiles a sinister kind of smile at Allen.

"So Moyashi-chan~" Allen scowls at him. "How's the kiss with Yuu-chan over here?"

Lavi slings an arm around Kanda who then pushes him away. Allen's face turns from shocked to very embarrassed.

"You can't deny since I saw the whole thing, Moyashi-chan~"

"Please refrain from calling me that Lavi…"Allen manages to scowl at Lavi. "And please also refrain from reminding me of that horrible memory. Mana says he'll explain it to me when I get older."

"You'll get older but you'll never grow taller, Moyashi" Kanda teases him. Allen glares at Kanda.

"Shut up! It's all your fault!"

"So? I don't care" Kanda shrugs and his aura feels like it is leaking with pride. Lavi only watches them, highly amused at the two.

"You kissed me! How can you not care?!" Allen is simmering with anger as he hissed those words from gritted teeth. "You stole my first kiss."

Before any of them can speak, Lenalee comes in with a tray of glasses filled with juice in her hands. "Here you go. Allen-kun drink up. You too, Lavi and Kanda."

The three boys get a glass each and drink, none of them knowing whether Lenalee heard them or not. Allen sighs as he finishes his glass.

"That was refreshing! Thank you Lenalee!" he smiles and lies back on the couch. He sits up straight suddenly and all three look at him. "I just remembered…would you guys want to go to my house tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Lavi replies as soon as the question is finished.

"I'll ask my brother…" Lenalee stands up once again and walks to her brother's study. Lavi and Allen look at Kanda who merely grunted.

"That's a yes for you, Moyashi-chan~" Lavi grins at him. Allen smiles as he thinks of how they might finally meet Mana because somehow, they never did get to see Mana whenever Allen is picked up from the park. Lenalee runs downstairs and smiles brightly.

"Nii-san says I can come!" Lenalee exclaims.

"That's great! I'll tell Mana later" Allen feels so happy. "So…what should we do now?"

And so the day passed by with the four of them playing, eating and just doing random stuff.

* * *

And that ends the first chapter of the six part (lame) gift for Kanda. Please don't be afraid to send me flames. I'm new to writing DGM and I don't really consider the drabble as anything official. I need to learn from my mistakes so fire away! :D If anyone is curious about the title, it just so happened that I was listening to "This Fool" by Wonder Girls while writing/typing this.

Thank you for putting up with this epic fail of a story (at least, it is to me). Again, anyone willing to proofread, just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. No internet and also many things came up. Sorry. I'm actually uploading this at my friend's house. I promise I'll try to update soon again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man if I did, well...let's just say it would not be child appropriate. 8D

**Prompt:** Prank

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda are at the park, hours after eating lunch. Komui is supervising them but is buying them ice cream a little away from them.

"Allen-kun, I've always wondered…" Lenalee looks at Allen who is playing with Lavi. Allen turns to her.

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"Uhh…why do you always wear long-sleeved clothes and gloves?" Lenalee asks him, playing with the hem of her skirt as she sits on a bench beside Kanda. Allen is taken aback by the question. He bites his lip and looks down. Kanda frowns at him. He had always insulted Allen with his choice of clothing and the boy would always give that expression.

"I-I'll tell you tomorrow…" It was now Kanda's turn to be surprised and not only him but Lavi and Lenalee as well. Kanda quickly hides his surprise and smirks.

"So the moyashi will finally reveal to us whatever is behind that clothing," Kanda's eyes narrow when he sees Allen stiffen ever so slightly but he doesn't see Allen's wide eyes that are covered by the boy's hair.

"Don't be like that Kanda!" Lenalee reproaches him. "You make it sound like Allen is hiding a deformed body. I'm really sorry for what Kanda said, Allen-kun."

"Yuu-chan! Don't be mean to our little Moyashi-chan~" Lavi hugs Allen playfully as if protecting him.

Allen lightly pushes Lavi away from him and takes a deep breath before looking up, smiling. "It's alright. Really."

Then at the corner of his eye, Allen sees their car. He runs towards it but turns his head and shouts to the three, "I'll be leaving now! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

The three don't move from their place but look at Allen with a little shock. For a moment, Kanda sees a flitting emotion in the boy's eyes as Allen gazes at him before Allen turns his head away. "Che."

Allen continues to run towards the car. He immediately hops in when the door is opened for him. Mana was there looking at him, smiling. He couldn't hold back anymore and hugged the man tightly as he cries his little heart out. He doesn't notice the worry on the man's face and tightly clutches the coat he was crying on.

"Allen…" he hears Mana coax him, gently rocking him back and forth; the car driving past the park. "What's the problem?"

"I-I…Mana, I…" Allen's voice quivers. He looks up at Mana, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm scared…"

Mana wipes his tears but they wouldn't stop coming. He is just so scared; scared that when he shows them his arm tomorrow, they would regret being his friends. He doesn't want to hear any more of those insults and moreover, he doesn't want to see anyone turn their back on him again. He unconsciously brings his left arm to his chest and holds it tight, his head lowering.

"This doesn't have something to do with your arm is it?" he feels Mana put a warm hand on his head. "Are you afraid that when they see it, they wouldn't want to be your friends anymore?"

He nods his head slowly and tries to find his voice but has to take a breath every now and then. "I…told them…I'll explain…tomorrow why…I always wear gloves…and long-sleeved shirts…"

"Allen, look at me," his face is tilted up to face Mana who is smiling at him. "I'm sure that Kanda-kun and the others wouldn't stop being your friends just because of your arm. Do you know that sometimes, when you're at the park with them, I watch you from afar?"

Allen shakes his head. He didn't know that. "Well, I was Allen. And I can see that they are good children. They genuinely care for you. That's why I let you play with them because I know they wouldn't judge you for your physical appearance."

"But what if…they will?" Allen's voice falters as he says the last words. He doesn't want to think about it but it might happen.

"Then…I'll be here waiting" Mana smiles at him. "I'll always be with you Allen."

"Mana…" Allen hugs his foster father tightly. The car then stops, Allen looks outside to see that they have arrived at home. He sees someone standing in front of the door, as if waiting. He and Mana get out of the car and walk to the entrance. He then recognizes that the person is Mana's brother, a member of the Noah family.

"Uncle!" he forgets his past worries, happy to see his favorite uncle. He runs to hug the man who has his arms wide open for the embrace.

"Allen" the man smiles as he returns the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! Will you teach me another piece? Please!" Allen tugs at his uncle's sleeve. He is the one who taught Allen to play the piano whenever they were together. The man chuckles at the childishness.

"Of course."

"Yeay!" Allen hurriedly walks past him so he could take his bath as quick as possible. He is so excited. He enters his room and looks like a little white blur when he gets his clothes and runs to the bathroom. In so much haste to finish, he forgets to dry himself properly and buttons his shirt wrong. But he doesn't care, he dashes to the library where he knows Mana and his uncle will be and almost trips but he quickly regains his balance. He bursts the door open and comes in panting, his hair very wet. He looks up to the two men and grins.

"Allen, you buttoned your shirt all wrong" Mana tells him and fixes his shirt. Both Mana and his uncle chuckle, thinking he really is still a kid. They spend the day inside the library where there was a grand piano. It is placed there because while Mana or any member of the family is in the library, his uncle would play for them.

Mana calls one of the maids and tells her that they will not be eating in the house for dinner and to tell the driver to prepare the car. The maid nods and before she leaves, flashes a smile at Allen who smiles back before continuing to learn the piece he is being taught.

In the evening, they set out to a restaurant. They ask the driver to eat with them but he has already eaten before going and stays in the car. And so they order their food with the waitress extremely surprised that such a cute little child would eat so much as a third of their rather long menu. The three talk happily as they wait for the food and when it arrives, with a little difficulty for several waitresses, Allen gobbles down his portion.

After eating, they stay there for awhile before heading out to the car to go back home. Mana sits with him at the back while his uncle sits in the passenger seat. He smiles and randomly says, "I love you" to both. They are his family and he loves them very much. They smile at him and tell him they loved him as well.

The rest of the ride is mellowed by music from the radio. They stop at a crossroad outside of the village before heading out again as the light turns green. Everything is awry after that. A speeding car crashes into theirs dead on center. Mana hugs Allen tightly, protecting him from danger. He cannot see what was happening but he can feel them tumbling across the street, hear the screams of terror. He clutches Mana's coat harder than when he was crying. He is beyond scared, beyond terrified.

And then everything stops. Silence fills his ears and then a ragged breathing. He feels the cold hard road on his back, a hand on his head protecting it from crashing onto the road. He slowly looks up and sees Mana's bloody face still smiling at him. His breath hitches and his body doesn't move. He seems to have somehow got out of the car half-way when it was plummeting across the street.

"A-Allen…" Mana chokes his words. With the little strength he has left, he pushes himself up and moves Allen out into the road. He coughs out blood as he lays there half in the car and half on the street. He squeezes Allen's hand. "Keep walking…forward…" (1)

"Mana?" Allen squeezes Mana's hand but no response came. "Mana, please don't die. Mana…Mana, Mana…Mana!"

And then, someone is walking towards him. He looks up to see a man holding a bloody knife his clothes covered in blood and a maniacal grin on his face. He is frightened of the man before him who pulls him up by his collar. He hears the man laugh insanely and sees the knife come down his face. He screams in agony as the man slices the left side of his face. He writhes in pain and feels the blood roll down to his neck and to his clothes. Then the man suddenly stops and he feels he is being dropped down to the ground. He opens his eyes but his left eye stings from the blood running down his face. He reaches out to Mana and holds Mana's hand once again. He hears the man laugh again and run off. He starts to cry once again, from the pain and from the loss of his loved one.

He doesn't know how long he has sat there, crying but when he regains his sense of reality, a man is walking towards him. He looks up from he is sitting. The man has long red hair, half a mask covering his face, glasses on his eyes and a cigarette on his mouth. Somehow in his clouded mind, he remembers the man as a friend of Mana and his uncle, Cross Marian. Cross stops in front of him and scowls.

"You're filthy, brat" Allen is in no state to be angry, the pain on his face dulling his senses and his mind. He simply looks at his bloodied clothes and stares blankly at Cross again. "We're getting away from here."

Cross walks away from him but he doesn't move. Mana, his uncle, the driver…he isn't just going to leave them here. Cross looks back at him and sighs.

"I'll call the maids or someone else to get them. I'm not going to dirty my hands" Cross waves off. "Come on, we don't have much time. I've already booked a plane supposedly for the four of us that leaves in 2 hours."

Allen looks at Cross then to Mana and back again. Cross lets out an irritated sigh. "They'll have a proper burial when we've reported it to the Earl. Right now, we have to go to him. So pick up your sorry ass off the road and walk because I'm not carrying you."

Allen blinks and reluctantly releases Mana's hand. He stumbles around for his balance for awhile before finally being able to walk straight. Yet, even if he is walking straight now, his head remains bowed down, eyes hurting from all the crying he did minutes maybe hours ago, and his face cakes with dried blood. He feels fresh tears well up but he does his best to keep them at bay. His mind is clear now and he knows that crying will simply anger the man before him and not make the man feel pity towards him.

He has seen this man a few times, talking to Mana or his uncle. He knows of Cross' bad habits, hearing of them from the maids. He is a heavy drinker and smoker and also loves women. He would always hear the maids sighing dreamily for this man. And he simply has no clue why. Mana once told him it is bad to smoke and drink regularly. Mana…

He looks around to see that they were near the house now. How long have they been walking then? He doesn't ask and keeps his silence. His body might be aching but he doesn't stop, the words Mana said to him repeating themselves over and over again in his mind.

"_Keep walking…"_

How can he? Mana isn't here anymore. Is there a reason to keep walking? Mana was and is still the only reason for him to live. But now that Mana is gone, he feels so lost and so alone. He would have run to his uncle. But fate is not with him. His uncle died as well. He has no one to turn to. No one there for him to cry on. No one to hold him so tight that he forgets his worries. No one there to whisper comforting words or to play him music to soothe him. He is alone. His world has ended, has stopped moving. And he doesn't know how to bring it back. He doesn't even know if he wants to bring it back if it will only be him living.

He hears Cross open the door, the maids all gathering in the hall to greet him. He hears Cross tell them to clean him up. He hears the maids' quick yes. He hears them gasp as they see him in his state. He hears them rush over and feels them guiding him to the bathroom. He feels them take off his clothes and bathe him. But he remains like a lifeless being.

He looks at them, sees their concerned faces, sees the sadness in their eyes and he sees himself in those glassy eyes. He sees his face contorted in sadness, on the verge of crying. He sees a strange shaped scar left by the knife of an unknown mad man. He sees a child that has broken. He looks away, tears flowing down his face. He feels one of them hug him tightly, soaking her clothes with water. He leans into the embrace. She is not Mana…but he knows deep down under his chaotic state that even if she isn't Mana, she cares deeply although he isn't in the right mind at the moment to realize this.

He is gently released from the embrace and is wrapped in a towel to dry him. He feels the maid's hands gentle as if in fear of breaking him, as if he is something extremely fragile. Maybe he is. He doesn't know.

He is dressed into clean and fresh clothes. He sees them arrange his things into a bag. And the entire time of bathing him, clothing him and fixing his things, they never said a word. He is puzzled a bit at the silence but he doesn't think of it too much. But what he doesn't know is that the maids know they can't lessen his sadness and his confusion with words. They know he doesn't need silly words that would not do anything.

He is guided to Cross who is waiting in the study, talking to someone on the phone. He stays standing there, hand not letting go of one of the the maids' hand and the maid does not protest but gives him a reassuring squeeze. He looks up to her and sees her force a smile, holding back tears just like he what he is doing. He knows how all of them care for Mana who has been kind to them. They wait there until Cross finally hangs up and stands to walk towards them.

"Come on, the plane will be leaving soon" Cross walks past them and down the stairs. He follows the man with the maid walking behind him with his bag. When he and Cross are at the door, he looks back; to see all the maids waving goodbye, some crying while others holding it back. The cook is there as well. He cannot wave back at them since the maid has given him his bag a little before they all gather there.

"Come on, brat. The car is here" Cross calls out to him as the man enters the car. He follows Cross with one last look at the crowd inside. The drive is quiet and they reach the airport soon after. As he sits on the seat reserved for them in the private section, he suddenly remembers Kanda. He also remembers Lavi and Lenalee. But he cannot go back now. He cannot run to them for comfort. Why has he forgotten about them? He doesn't understand. And he is reminded of his promise to them, of his invitation. His heart clenches once again. He just knows they will be angry at him. But he is awfully confused and distressed right now. Everything is happening so fast for him to comprehend. Why was he on this plane again?

A flight attendant passes him by and is shocked as she sees thee scar on his face. Her expression changes the longer she looks at him. He sees in her eyes pity. He hears her ask him, "Would you like anything, little boy?"

He gathers enough energy to shake his head. The flight attendant smiles at him and pats his head. He feels that it lacks the affection Mana gives off. Before she leaves, she speaks to him again, "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

He nods slightly but doesn't smile back. His face seems to have stiffened. He looks out the window. He is not seated next to Cross. No, the man is sitting in front of him, flirting with one of the attendants. No one is there beside him and so he hugs himself tightly. Then, a blanket is wrapped around him. He turns around to see the flight attendant once again, smiling.

"You seem cold. By the way, what's your name?" she asks him in a mellow sort of voice.

"A-Allen…" he manages to say. Her smile widens.

"Well, Allen, I can't really be with you the entire time of the flight but I'll check on you every now and then. Is this your first time to ride a plane?"

Allen shakes his head, tears starting to form as he remembers the times when Mana would take him to other countries and he would be seated next to Mana. He sniffs and the attendant looks worried.

"Are you ok? Did you catch a cold?" again, he shakes his head. "Well, I'll check on you later, Allen. I have to go."

She then leaves him there, hanging on to the blanket. He reaches out for the pillow that the attendant left on the seat beside him. He shifts to a comfortable position, head on the pillow and arms still holding the blanket tightly. He falls asleep soon.

Cross turns to look at the sleeping boy. He is supposed to bring them to the Earl for an urgent meeting. But things didn't go as planned. What he finds is bloody boy and a car with three dead people. Arriving at the house, he phones the Earl on what happened and people were immediately dispatched to get the bodies and also pay the media not to release this news or happening. He takes a swig at the wine bottle in his hand. This is exceedingly annoying.

* * *

Kanda is down right pissed. He's been waiting for hours and furthermore the annoying rabbit just won't shut up and stop annoying him. Where is the bean sprout and what is taking him so long? Lenalee is getting worries and Lavi is asking questions to him about the stupid bean sprout. How is he to know what happened to the moyashi?

His scowl deepens the more he thinks about the boy. Since morning, he and Lavi arrived at Lenalee's house and waited for the bean sprout. It is now past lunch time and still no sign of him. Komui is out to ask some of the people around if they know where he lives.

They all turn their heads as the door is opened. Komui enters and Lenalee and Lavi look up at him expectantly while Kanda merely crosses his arms across his chest and lightly glares. Komui smiles at them and says, "I know where he lives."

They all drive out to leave the village and drive along the road before they soon see a path leading towards the inside the forest. Komui takes this turn and drives onward.

"He lives in the forest?" Lavi asks incredulously. Komui nods to him and Kanda raises an eyebrow.

"A vegetable seller told me that he would always help a maid with her groceries to a house in the forest and he would see Allen sometimes running around that house. Ah. Here it is."

The three children look out to see a fairly large house. They sit there in awe, it is simple but beautiful. Komui gets out of the car and opens the doors for them to get out as well. Slowly, they walk to the front door and ring the doorbell.

A few seconds of waiting and a maid opens the door. The same maid who held Allen's hand while waiting for Cross. She smiles a little and asks, "May I help you?"

"We're looking for Allen. Allen Walker. Is he here?" Komui answers her and, as if on cue, the maid's face saddens. She fidgets around, taking deep breaths to calm herself. The four look at her oddly.

"I-I'm sorry. I really am. But Allen-sama has left this country late last night" she manages to say. She looks at them sadly. "You're his friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Where did he go? He promised us that he would take us here and play" Lavi looked at her dejectedly.

"Is Allen-kun alright? Why did he leave without telling us?" Lenalee queries worriedly.

"Che" is all that Kanda could say but he is worried as well. What exactly happened that the moyashi had to leave?

The maid looks restless being badgered with so many questions by Lavi and Lenalee. Komui interjects the two, "That's enough for the questions."

He turns to her and apologizes for both but she shakes her head. "No. It's ok. I understand what they're feeling. I'm really sorry, children. I cannot say anymore than Allen-sama needed to leave as soon as possible last night. I don't know if he's alright. I honestly don't know…"

The maid starts to cry and only manages to let them enter shakily. "All…I can do…is to…offer…you some…snacks. Please…come in."

Komui is apprehensive in entering but the three are already inside. He feels that there is something wrong, something very wrong that has happened. And so does Kanda. The maid disappears into the kitchen as they sit down on the sofa in the living room. Lavi cannot stop looking around at the place while Lenalee is still so worried.

The maid enters the living room once more and brings them some sandwiches. She glances at all their faces when her eyes fall onto Kanda. She cannot help but think back on Allen's drawing.

"_He must be the friend Allen-sama always talks about. Kanda is it?"_ she thinks back.

"Excuse me, but is your name Kanda?" she asks. The boy turns to look at her, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on his lips.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" she cannot help but smile and almost giggle as she recalls Allen trying to copy Kanda's facial expression once. Kanda raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that…" she smiles sadly this time. "Allen-sama would always tell us stories about how you would always insult him and make that kind of face, scowling and furrowing your brows. Allen-sama was so energetic. He even drew you…it doesn't look much like you but I'm sure it was you who he drew."

Lavi is puzzled. _Did she just say "was"?_ Why would she say that? He is curious to know but he knows that it is impossible.

Kanda is surprised to say the least. The moyashi talking about him…and even drawing him, it's a bit far fetched, if you asked him. He is pretty sure the boy is annoyed with him and angry even for kissing him.

Lenalee just smiles. She knows of Allen's lack of drawing skills since she has witnessed it first hand. She looks at her brother who smiles and pats her head.

The maid sighed. "But I don't know when he'll be back. It might be a long time before he can finally come here again. Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright" Komui says before any of the three could say anything. He knows that she must have been ordered not to tell anyone, anything more than what she has already told them. Something serious must have really happened. He wants to know as much as Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee but he knows it's not right to pry. He stands up and says, "We'll be taking our leave now."

"O-oh, yes. Uhm…let me" the maid walks to the door and opens it for them. She bows as they walk past her. "Good day. May you be safe along your way."

As Kanda walks past her, she puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "I, for one, think that Allen-sama is very fond of you."

She smiles at him and lets go. He looks at her questioningly before being called by the others to hurry up and get in the car. He grunts and walks off more confused than ever.

"What did she tell you, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks him while poking his arm.

"None of your business" he glares at Lavi and shoves him away. "Stop poking me and stop calling my name!"

Lavi gets in the car, pouting. Kanda looks back at the maid before going in as well.

"You know, we never did get to ask how we could contact, Moyashi-chan…" Lavi says randomly once they are on the road.

"Even if we did ask, they would never tell us" Kanda explains; scowl ever present on his face showing how confused and angry he is. Angry because the moyashi didn't tell him anything and confused because of what he has learned earlier.

He mulled things over, tuning out the people around him. The bean sprout came to their life just a few weeks ago and now, suddenly decides to leave. He doesn't even consider him being the reason for leaving because the moyashi might as well have left way before now. Is it because of what he had said yesterday? It couldn't possibly be the reason. It was so shallow. So what if he has lame fashion sense? He couldn't say it isn't the same for him because Lavi would always complain about his clothes. It isn't his fault he doesn't like dressing to impress. It's Tiedoll's job to do that.

Tiedoll is a family friend who he is staying with for awhile during vacation while his parents are still working. The man is such a sap and he'd rather not think about him right now.

Right now, he wants to think about the moyashi and only him. Because he just couldn't understand the boy. The bean sprout is the one he could not fathom, the one who takes up most of his mind. And with him leaving Kanda like that, makes Kanda mystified all the more.

He wonders when he'll be able to see the moyashi again as he gazes out of the window; well it was more of a glare, seeing as it is him.

* * *

So, again, sorry. I'm hoping I"ll be able to upload the last chapter on Kanda's birthday in time. That means that I'll be uploading a few chapters at a day. Won't that be awesome for you guys? XD

If you fear it's rushed, it won't be because the next chapters are all ready...at my house, far away from where I am now. T-T


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Here's the (very late) chapter 3. Sorry again for the crappiness.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned D. Gray-Man, I would make Allen wear a dress just for Kanda. :3

**Prompt:** Night Out

* * *

Allen sighs as Jasdero and Debitto once again try, but fail, to play a prank on him. It's been the same old morning trick for the past, what, 8 years? But he still smiles fondly.

"Jasdero, Debitto, I know you're there. Please don't try and dump water on me when I walk through the door" he says good-naturedly. He hears the groans of disappointment from the other side and the door opens revealing the Jasdero sporting a frown and Debitto holding a bucket of water.

"Aaw. At least try to act surprised and play along with us, Allen-chan" Jasdero complains to him. Allen's eye twitches and Debitto laughs hysterically.

"If you quit calling me, Allen-CHAN, maybe I would" Allen frowns at them lightly.

"But it suits you well, hee" Debitto balances the bucket with two fingers. It is now Jasdero's turn to laugh.

"It does NOT suit me! I'm a guy, not a girl" Allen pouts and crosses his arms. Jasdero and Debitto look at each other then simultaneously laugh.

"You look like one though!" they say in unison and suddenly run for it when Allen glares at them and attempts to strangle them.

"Seriously! I do not look like a girl!" Allen stomps into his room.

"You look like one to us" a voice drawls from his back. He turns around to see Tyki Mikk standing on the doorway. His frown deepens.

"I'm not asking you, Tyki" he sticks his tongue out playfully, still crossing his arms. Tyki smirks and walks toward him. When the man is finally in front of him, he feels his hair being tousled about like what someone would do to a dog. He catches the arm and moves it away. "I am not a dog either."

"Of course, you aren't. You're our little cousin…although we do think of you as more of a little brother" Tyki smiles at him affectionately, like how Mana would. He smiles back.

A couple of years back, he wouldn't have smiled in response but gaze at the other blankly. But he isn't what he was back then. He has accepted what happened and is now living his life almost happily. Almost…because he still isn't allowed to go back to Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi. Since he arrived 8 years ago to the main family house of the Noah, he isn't allowed to go there, anywhere but there. They always tell him it's for the best. He doesn't understand how it's for the best. He misses them terribly. He even misses Komui-san. And of course, he misses the maids as well.

Although, he is afraid as well. He just knows that they're angry at him for leaving them without saying as much as a goodbye. He wanted to, he really did and he still does. But nothing could have stopped Cross back then. He knows that fact, for sure. Urgent meetings called forth by the Earl are to always be attended as soon as possible without delay. That time was one of those. He wonders if he could ever face Kanda again. As well as Lavi and Lenalee of course! Not just Kanda, no, not just him; definitely not just him.

"Allen?" a hands waves in front of him. He blinks and looks to who it belongs to. He sees Tyki looking at him questioningly. "What are you thinking? No, actually, who are you thinking of, making you blush like that?"

"Blush???" Allen immediately puts his hands on his cheeks only to feel them warm under his touch. "Uhh…uhm…this is…uhm…"

"Oh, don't tell me, don't tell me" Tyki chuckles. "It's that Kanda guy."

"No! Definitely not!" Allen huffs. "I am straight and will not blush because of some guy! No! Never!"

Tyki covers his ears with his hands. "Sheesh, boy. You didn't have to yell, did you?"

"Oh. Sorry, Tyki" Allen smiles apologetically, at him. "Anyway, why are you here again?"

"Right. I was supposed to tell you that the Earl is calling for you" Tyki says, realization on his face.

"Eh?! And you only say it now?" Allen punches him lightly on the shoulder and hurriedly runs through the halls to the room of the Earl. Really, Tyki can be so forgetful at times; and on the most important of things as well. Being called to talk to the Earl is not something you get a chance of every day. And it is always so important. He hopes the Earl isn't mad for him being late. He knocks on the door and waits for the reply.

"Come in~ "

Allen opens the door slowly and peeks in to see the Earl looking at him from the chair farthest from him on the long discussion table. "You-you called for me, Earl?"

"Allen-chan~ Come sit next to me~ " the Earl motions to the seat next to him. Allen grimaces a bit as the honorific is used on him again. Even the Earl calls him that now. He walks towards the Earl and sits down. "Remember how you would always ask me again and again to take you back to your favorite vacation house~? "

"I'm really sorry abou-"

"Don't apologize~" the Earl shakes his finger at Allen. Allen looks puzzled. "I am actually going to talk about it right now~ "

"You mean to say…?" Allen's eyes sparkle in delight. The Earl chuckles at this and nods.

"Yes~ I'm allowing you to go there~ "

"But…why only now Earl?" Allen queries; braving himself to ask. "Why not last year or the other years that has passed?"

"You see Allen-chan~ I didn't want you to live there without a proper school nearby~ And it took some time to be able to make all the renovations~ "

Allen's eyes grow wide. The Earl didn't have to do that. Allen is fine with whatever the village had to offer. And did the Earl just say he is going to live there now?

"Yes~ You're going to live there now~ That vacation house will now be your home~ "

Did the Earl just read his thoughts? But Allen pushes this thought behind and cannot help the squeal that escapes his lips. How long has he waited for this moment? Oh yes, 8 years. And now, he is finally going to be able to return to the place he holds dear. This mansion is also one that he holds dear but, not as much as he does that vacation house. He smiles gleefully at the Earl and bows to him.

"Thank you so much, Earl!"

"No need to thank me Allen-chan~ I just want the best for my family~ "

Allen smiles once again before dashing off to his room but as he opens the door to leave the room, the Earl once again calls out to him.

"And Allen-chan~ Pack your things~ You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning~ "

Allen's eyes grow wide in surprise. Tomorrow? Isn't it a bit too fast? Oh, heck! Why does he care about the small things like this and that? No. He is very happy. He bows down once again to the Earl then goes off to his room. Upon entering, he immediately goes to his bed reaches out under it. There he takes out a box and opens it to reveal several things. One of them is a piece of paper with a rather not-so-good drawing of a scowling person. He smiles at it.

"Ne, Kanda, I'm going home tomorrow morning. I bet you're still mad at me for leaving you without saying goodbye. I promise I'll explain everything when I arrive there to you and Lavi and Lenalee. I wonder if you haven't changed one bit as well as Lavi and Lenalee" he traces his drawing with a finger. "I miss you guys so much…although I'm pretty sure you'll beat me and insult me once I'm within at least 10 meters from you."

Allen laughs lightly thinking of a very angry Kanda. He wonders if Kanda still has long hair; and Lenalee too. Lavi is probably still as obnoxious and funny as ever. He hugs the poor paper and leans on his bed, still sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Mana…" he whispers. "I'm finally going to be able to go home."

He sighs, smiling as if it is permanently plastered on his face. He puts the paper back in the box and lays the box down on his bed. He stands up and prepares his clothes and things that he'll bring. It takes up him the whole morning to do it just because he keeps on being distracted by thoughts of a certain raven-haired enemy-kind-of friend.

"Finally!" he plops down on his bed. "Curse you BaKanda, you and your damn prideful attitude and your cute smirk and that stupid kiss and…argh."

Allen grumbles in exasperation and proceeds to slap both of his cheeks just to "wake up". "I'm not gay. It's just that Kanda is haunting me. He's so mad at me that he's always haunting me every day. That's all there is to it."

"Oh really, Allen~?" Road's voice enters his ears. He sits up and sees Road standing in front of him, smiling as if holding her laughter back.

"Yes, Road. Please don't start again with the love-hate whatever nonsense that you always say" Allen pouts at her. Road giggles and throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"You're so cute Allen~ And it is! It's a love-hate relationship from what I can see and from the stories you've told me" Allen pries himself off of Road's grip. "Ne, Allen, I hear you're going away tomorrow morning to the vacation house."

Allen nods at her, smiling happily. "I'm finally going back there."

"I'm happy for you, Allen. But~ You know what that means don't you~?" Road smiles sadistically, at him. The smile tells him that he isn't going to like whatever is on Road's mind.

"Uhh…no?" he nervously laughs. Road's smile widens and she drags him to her room. Oh no, he doesn't like the looks of this. _Please, whoever is up there, please let me not endure the humiliation that is cross-dressing again. Please let it not be that. Please!!!_

Hours later, Allen pants, leaning against the wall on the hallway. He is dressed in Gothic Lolita and he desperately wants to rip it off. _I even said please FOUR times!_

He frowns lightly at that thought. Good thing Kanda isn't here or he would've insulted him about his clothes. His eyes widen and he slams his head on the wall repeatedly. Why is he thinking of Kanda _again_? Maybe he is turning gay…oh no! He is not going to accept that he is gay over some stupid long-haired first kiss stealer who he hasn't even seen for 8 years. How can he develop feelings when he isn't even interacting with the idiot?

Lavi would tell him he's a hypocrite right at this moment if ever the red-head was here. But fortunately for him, Lavi isn't there so he wouldn't have to think that he is lying to himself or anything. _Oh wait, I just thought about it! Darn it!_

He sighs and walks on to his room, finally escaping Road's clutches since the girl already has enough embarrassing pictures of him in dresses. Really, he doesn't know what to think of the girl's fetishes, making a guy wear girl's clothing.

Before he can even lay a finger on his doorknob, he is pulled away by his arms looped around two other arms. He staggers a bit before finally being able to look at the perpetrators. He is greeted with the sight of the twins smiling gleefully. Oh great, what now? Even if they were only a few in the mansion right now, Earl, Lulubell, Road, Jasdero, Debitto, Tyki and himself, the activeness doesn't lower one bit. The other Noah's are lucky they have work and cannot come here for long periods of time. He, in the meantime, is doomed.

"Lunch time, Allen-sama, Jasdero-sama, Debitto-sama" a maid calls out to them. At the word lunch, Allen immediately perks up and scurries away, breaking off Jasdero and Debitto's hold.

"He got away, hee…" Debitto looks at the trail of dust left by Allen.

"You can't really think he won't escape when he hears the word lunch or breakfast or anything related to food" Tyki stands behind the twins. "Stopping him would be suicide."

The twins nod in agreement. The three of them walk to the dining room where everyone else is waiting. They took their seats at the table and the maids hand them their food. At the corner of their eyes, they see a mountain pile of plates that were relieved off the food they held. And they can see the maids continuously serve a white-haired teen who is merrily eating it all. They grimace a bit. Living with the teen for years doesn't help you get used to his eating habits.

The said teen is unaware of the thoughts of his companions. He merely eats to his content. It isn't his fault he's hungry. Road made him go through hell. And he's betting that right after this meal the twins would make go through hell again. He's only giving himself enough energy. And he is right. After finishing his meal, he is suddenly dragged by the two once again. The whole afternoon is spent doing whatever with the twins. He admits that at times it is fun but he gets tired as well although the twins wouldn't let him rest. Now that's what bothers him about them. Where do they get their infinite bounds of energy and humor? He lays there on his bed wondering about it when he hears a knock.

"Come in" he tiredly calls out.

"Allen-sama, dinner is ready" he hears a maid tell him. And once again, only a trail of dust is left when he runs to the dining room. Evening passes by unnoticed. And soon, Allen finds himself almost asleep on his bed in his pajamas, snuggling comfortably against his blanket.

_I wonder if Kanda's hug would be warm like this…_

His eyes open suddenly at the passing thought. Where the heck did that come from? Oh sweet mother of candy, he might actually be harboring a crush on the other. A frustrated sigh escapes his lips as he pulls his blanket over his head and lets himself just fall asleep before any more thoughts about Kanda disrupt him and make him stay awake the rest of the night thinking how he is now actually considering himself attracted to a guy he hasn't met for an incredibly long time.

Rays of morning light touch his face and he is pulled away from his sleep. He yawns, rubbing his eyes and stretching out. He sits up and looks around his room with half-lidded eyes before he realizes that today is the day he is going back. He smiles brightly; jumping off of his bed and quickly goes into the shower.

Minutes later, he is fully dressed and is going down for breakfast. He sees Lulubell and greets her a good morning. She looks up at him and nods, smiling ever so slightly.

"You're leaving today, right, Allen?"

He nods, smiling at her. "I'm so excited!"

She nods, standing up. She walks past him but he feels a soft hand pat his head lightly and quickly that he wonders if it is real. But he guesses it is Lulubell's way of saying take care. His smile widens and he eats to his heart's content. He is going to miss them but he will still visit every year. It isn't as if he isn't coming back ever. He'll still come here as often as he can.

It is a tearful farewell as he later stands at the entrance, his bags in the car, the box safe and sound. He laughs lightly as the Earl insistently tells them he is not crying even if tears were coming out of his eyes. He wonders where Tyki is but no one answers him. Maybe they don't know as well. Tyki is forgetful on important things like telling everyone where he is exactly when it is time for Allen to go. He pouts as he cannot say goodbye to Tyki who is at who knows where. But he is suddenly attacked by a Road and is in a tight hug.

"Allen~" Road whines. He smiles at her a bit sadly. Even if she is annoying at times, she is like a little sister to him and he will miss not seeing her often.

"I'm sorry, Road. I have to go now" Allen pries Road off him. He smiles one last time at all of them before entering the waiting car. He waves at them and smiles, almost laughing, seeing as Jasdero and Debitto are wailing while hugging each other. He turns to face the front again as the car leads him to the airport. This is going to be a long ride.

After hours and hours of going through the airport, riding the airplane and going through another airport, Allen finally arrives at the place he now recognizes as his hometown. He cannot help the smile blossoming on his lips. He sees one of the maids he knows from a long time ago waiting for him. The smile on his face just widens at the familiar face and he restrains himself from running to her.

"Allen-sama!" the maid hugs him tightly just as she did years ago. "It's been such a long time."

"Yes. It has" Allen returns the hug. He sees that his bags are beside the maid. Is that extra baggage his? He only remembers bringing two so…why is it three? He must have forgotten or something. Ah well.

A car is waiting outside for them. Allen excitedly looks around and smiles as they pass by familiar roads and buildings. It's as if the village has changed but not really. He doesn't understand but he doesn't care much about it as well. He's just happy he's back.

Upon arriving at the house, he has a little reunion with all the maids. He is so happy that they're all still here. After all the tears and the hugs, he goes up to his room and fixes his things. He looks at the extra bag curiously. So far, all the things he remembers packing have already been placed in the cabinets. Even his box is safely inside the drawer of his bedside table.

He opens the bag and lo-and-behold, dresses. He doesn't know whether to frown or laugh at Road's silliness. He does neither and puts the bag at the far side of his closet. He lies down on his bed, a bit tired from all the travelling. He closes his eyes but opens them once again as a knock on the door comes.

"Yes?"

The door opens slightly and he sees a maid peek in. "Allen-sama, would you like to eat dinner now? It's still a bit early but I'm sure you're hungry."

Allen smiles and sits up. "Sure. Is the food ready?"

"Hai, Allen-sama."

"Great!" he stands up and is led by the maid to the dining room. He smiles at the memories he's had here. He quickly takes a seat and the maids lay out all his food in front of him. His mouth waters and he gobbles down the food. The maids watch him silently, smiling fondly at him. Finishing up his food, he goes to the living room and sits on the sofa. He looks out the glass window, eyes staring off.

The maid who stayed by him and also the one who talked to Kanda and the others, walked towards him a few minutes later after cleaning the dishes. She places a hand on his shoulder and he looks up. She smiles down at him and sits down.

"Allen-sama, you know, Kanda-san and the others came the morning after you left. I'm sure they're worried about you" she says in an almost whispered voice but still smiling.

"Really?" Allen's eyes flash something the maid couldn't quite put a finger on. It's as if it is a mixture of sadness, worry and love. Hold up. That is it. It is exactly that. "Maybe I should go to their house and well…talk to them?"

The maid giggles at Allen's cluelessness. "I'll accompany you, Allen-sama. We'll take the car."

"Thanks!" Allen's face brightens and they head out to Lenalee's house. They ring the doorbell and Komui answers.

"Hel-" Komui stops when he sees Allen who smiles nervously at him.

"K-Komui-san…it's been a…long time" he manages to say. He is so nervous at the long silence. He wishes he persuaded the maid to come with him and not stay in the car. He is suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"Allen-kun!" he feels the part of his clothes on his shoulder become wet. He slowly hugs back, smiling.

"Komui-san, I'm sorry for not telling you I was going to leave. It was a rather, eventful night, and I'm really sorry I completely forgot to contact you" he tries to apologize some more but Komui breaks the hug and smiles.

"It's ok, Allen-kun. I understand so you don't have to explain anything to me."

Allen cannot hold back the tears that are rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you so much, Komui-san."

He sniffles a bit before regaining his composure. He sees Komui still smiling at him. "Is Lenalee there, Komui-san?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Allen-kun but she's not here. She's with Kanda and Lavi. She and Lavi managed to get Kanda to join them on a night out."

Allen couldn't help but laugh a bit. From what he remembers, Kanda is an antisocial jerk. He still is basing on how Komui said Lenalee and Lavi "managed to get". They probably blackmailed him or something. He smiles fondly and looks at Komui once again.

"Do you know where exactly they went, Komui-san?"

"Oh, yes. Just a nearby club" Komui says, thoughtfully. Allen looks at him incredulously. After being away for a long time, has Komui gone over his sister complex? "My precious Lenalee! She must be so scared right now. Why did she, have to persuade me, into saying yes?!"

Komui cries exaggeratedly. Now that's the Komui, Allen knows. Allen smiles, so he hasn't changed as Allen thought he must have. "I'll go to them then, Komui-san."

Komui is snapped out of his mumbo-jumbo. "Ok, Allen-kun. Be careful ok? And remember, it the club that has a concert tonight. I forgot who's performing though."

"It's ok, Komui-san. Thank you again!" Allen smiles at Komui who smiles back at him, hugs him once again before releasing him.

"Be careful, Allen-kun."

"I will be, Komui-san" Allen pats Komui's arm reassuringly. He turns to the car but looks back as Komui calls out to him once more.

"Allen-kun! Welcome home!"

Allen smiles, tears rolling down his face once again. "I'm back, Komui-san."

He faces the car once again and enters it. He then heads out to look around for a club with a concert tonight. He doesn't need to look around for so long seeing that the club is quite flashy on its special night. He gets out of the car but turns back again and looks at the maid inside worriedly.

"Allen-sama, don't turn back now. Go on" the maid shoos him away. He reluctantly goes to the entrance but he is stopped by the guard.

"Ticket please."

Oh great. He forgot that these events needed tickets. He asks, "Are there still available tickets on sale?"

"None. Please move. There are a lot of people waiting behind you" the guard sternly looks at him and he feels small under the gaze. He shies away and tries to think of something when he bumps into someone.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" he quickly apologizes, bowing his head a few times.

"Are you alright there?" he looks up to see a woman looking worried. He couldn't help but blush at the woman's beauty.

"I-I'm fine. I'm really sorry" he smiles apologetically. The woman shakes her head.

"It's ok" the woman looks at him as if studying him. He squirms just a tiny bit. "Are you Allen Walker?"

"Yes, I'm Allen Walker" he utters out. "Do I know you by any chance, Miss?"

"Oh, no. But I have heard of you from Cross-sama one time and also, how can I not know one of the Noah family's members?"

Allen blinks, trying to remember her but he really couldn't. The woman laughs lightly.

"I've already told you, Walker-san. We haven't met before. I'm Anita by the way" Anita holds out a hand to him. He then shakes it and smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you, Anita-san."

"Would you like to get in?" she offers him. He shakes his head.

"I don't have any ticket, Anita-san."

"Nonsense. I have an extra ticket so here. Enjoy yourself, Walker-san" she takes his hand and slips in a ticket. She then walks away from him.

"A-Anita-san!" she looks back at him. "Thank you."

"It is nothing" she smiles and enters the club. He too enters soon after her. And he immediately gets dizzy just by looking at how many people are in there. He wonders if he would ever find the three. And he doubts if he could really face them right now. He just got back and all so he isn't ready just yet. At least, that is what he is trying to reason out. He looks around the crowd for minutes trying to find them but to no avail. He sighs and leans against a wall. He wonders if this is a good idea. Then suddenly, he hears a familiar voice and a familiar laugh.

He turns around to see Lavi, Lenalee and…Kanda. His breath hitches as he looks at them. In a sense, they still looked like when they were kids but more mature now. He stared at Kanda and blushes. Kanda is still the scowling jerk he knows. But he really can't believe that the jerk is so…handsome and beautiful at the same time. And those clothes he's wearing really bring out his well-toned body. Allen feels himself almost drooling. He mentally slaps himself, saying that now is not the time.

He feels uneasy now. And he desperately wants to back out. But he cannot get himself to look away. He knows it will be the end of him if he doesn't stop but he's just so awestruck. And then, the worst happens. Kanda turns towards his direction and immediately catches his eyes. He swallows hard.

_Run, Allen! Run! Turn away and run! Now!_

But he is grounded to place by those eyes. Oh, those captivating eyes. They'll be the end of him, for sure.

* * *

Kanda scowls at the two in front of him. How the heck did he get dragged into this again? Oh right, the rabbit promised he wouldn't bother him for a week. He sighs and gazes around, bored. The rabbit is trying to talk him into getting into some kind of relationship with women or something. No, he will not do that. Fuck those bitches.

Besides, he's still waiting to finally beat the moyashi into a bloody pulp. Yes, he still hasn't forgiven the boy for leaving them without as much as a word. He vaguely wonders at the back of his mind how the moyashi is now. He hears Lavi crack a joke and Lenalee laugh at it. Che.

And then, he suddenly feels someone staring at him. He growls inwardly. If it's another woman, he is really going to fucking kill the rabbit for bringing him here. He turns around to see a pair of silver eyes staring at him. He recognizes those eyes; that face.

_Moyashi._

_

* * *

_

And there you have it folks. Tomorrow, I'll be done with Chapter 4 and 5. And by the way. I'll be merging the last two themes into one huge chapter. So, no more Chapter 6. Depends on whether I could write an epilogue of some sort.

Thanks for putting up with this. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Well...I couldn't make it to Kanda's birthday but this is forever dedicated to him anyway. Think of it as a late birthday present Kanda! :D First day of school and the day before that is always so hectic so I couldn't make this on time. As an apology, I give you a longer chapter than the precious ones. And probably my longest ever so far. Yeay! Also that I've added Lucky as a side pairing. :3

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I have no money to buy D. Gray-Man as much as I want to.

**Warning:** You see how I've changed the rating to T? guy on guy kissing (what's new?), sexual preferences, OOC (?)

**Prompt:** Misunderstanding

* * *

Allen sees recognition in Kanda's eyes and he is getting really nervous.

_Think on the bright side! Maybe I'm misinterpreting it. And there are lots of people with white hair and silver eyes and who the heck am I kidding?! I'm a dead guy. I am seriously a dead guy._

He bites his lip and turns away, mixing in with the crowd. He hopes this will help him buy some time before his death.

_Great. Just seconds ago, would have also been fine to move, stupid body._

He looks behind him and sees Kanda following him. He quickens his pace and enters the more crowded parts of the club before dashing off to a far, dark corner where he guesses no one would notice him. He hugs himself tightly as people pass him by. He just hopes not one of them is Kanda or Lavi or Lenalee. He has changed his mind. He doesn't want to face them right now. He's not ready.

He looks around to see if any of the three are nearby. When he sees the coast is clear, he makes his way to the exit. Unfortunately for him, a hand grabs his arm tightly.

"I knew you would try to escape, Baka Moyashi."

He shivers at the familiarity of the voice. Of all the people who could have caught him, it had to be Kanda. Someone up there doesn't like him at all. Not one bit.

He turns around and braves himself to say, "What are you talking about BaKanda? I'm not trying to escape. I'm going out for fresh air, that's all."

"So you do remember me" Kanda smirks at him, a tad bit too evil for Allen to remain calm. For a moment, Kanda looks intently at his scar before once again resuming his focus. "And it's safe to assume you also remember leaving us, right? Without saying anything."

Allen whimpers as the grip on his arm tightens. Anger boils in his blood slowly. What did Kanda know? He didn't know what happened back then. Of course, he also blames himself for forgetting. But Kanda didn't have to be so violent about it.

"I had my reasons, BaKanda. Now let go of me" he tries to pull his arm to himself but Kanda doesn't loosen his grip. He glares at Kanda. "I said, let go."

"So you think you have the right to be mad at me?" Kanda's voice rises in anger. "Fuck you, Moyashi."

Allen gapes at him. It is the first time he hears Kanda swear; and towards him, nonetheless. He knows Kanda has every right to be mad at him. He knows that but he cannot help the reasonless anger take over him. He didn't have to be so rude about it. He glares all the more at the other.

"Yes! I have! Because you're hurting me!" Allen tugs on his arm harshly. "Let go!"

"Give me one good reason to do tha-" Kanda is interrupted by another voice.

"Allen-kun/ Moyashi-chan?" Allen looks to his side to see Lenalee and Lavi. He is stuck between being overjoyed and being scared.

"Che. The fucking brat has the courage to show up now" Kanda spitefully remarks. He doesn't stop himself from stomping on Kanda's foot. "Fuck! You're going to pay for that, Moyashi."

He looks at Kanda as if challenging him. "Oh, really? Let's see you try, BaKanda."

"Why you little-" but once again Kanda is interrupted.

"Allen-kun, is that really you? I'm not just imagining it, right?" Lenalee slowly walks toward him and touches his face. Tears stream down her face. "It really is you."

He feels the grip on his arm vanish as Lenalee hugs him tightly. He hugs her back, glad that she's not mad at him. But then, surprises, surprises. When they break away, Lenalee hits him on the head hard. He yelps in pain, nursing his poor head.

"That's for not telling us anything and leaving just like that" he looks up to see Lenalee crying.

"I'm sorry Lenalee…" he bows apologetically.

"Yeah, Moyashi-chan. Why did you vanish so suddenly?" Lavi pops up at his side, arm resting on his shoulders.

"This really isn't the place to talk about it, Lavi" he looks at Lavi seriously.

"Well, you've got a lot of explaining to do then. Let's go to Lenalee's house right now. Is that a good enough place for you?" Lavi raises his eyebrow, grinning at him. At least, Lavi isn't being violent. "And you better hurry 'cause I'm pretty sure Yuu-chan wants to beat the crap out of you right now. He's the one who really missed you, yeah."

Lavi dodges a punch from Kanda while Allen is shocked at what Lavi just said. Did Kanda really feel that way? He mentally slaps himself. Of course not! This is Kanda we're talking about. _He hates me to hell and back!_

"You better fucking shut up you, baka usagi or you're going to fucking never recognize your damned self ever again" Kanda growls, hand clenched into a fist.

"Stop it you two. We should all be happy that Allen-kun's finally back" Lenalee interjects them.

"Che. Who'd be happy about seeing him again?" Kanda crosses his arms. Allen glares at Kanda and Lavi merely laughs.

"Don't you worry, Moyashi-chan! I'll translate that for you. Yuu-chan says; he's really glad you're back" Lavi glomps Allen.

"Right…whatever you say Lavi. Whatever you say" Allen says disbelievingly, pushing Lavi away from him.

"Are we going to my house now or are you guys going to continue like that 'til morning?" Lenalee reprimands them, hands on her hips. They all stop what they are doing and look at her.

"Che" Kanda looks away.

"Sorry, Lenalee" Lavi scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"We can take the car" Allen says, smiling. He leads them out side and into the car where the maid is waiting.

"Allen-sama!" the maid opens the door for them and they get in.

"Wow! Moyashi-chan, you're rich! Do you know how much this car costs?" Lavi exclaims. Allen shakes his head.

"I'm not rich. It's the Earl who is rich. This is his car."

"Actually, Allen-sama, Earl-sama told us that this is his welcome gift to you" the maid states from the passenger seat in front. Allen stares at her.

"H-He said that?! He didn't have to! How many times do I have to tell him that? Really, he's wasting his money buying us ridiculous, expensive and unneeded things" Allen pouts as the car starts. "We're heading for Lenalee's house."

The three stay silent, awestruck at what Allen has just said; only one thing ringing in their minds. _(Fucking) Rich._

"I think you're the only one who complains about it Allen-sama" the maid giggles. "And may I suggest we go to the house? I can see that private matters are going to be discussed, and it is best and wise to discuss it there."

"Oh. Uhm…is it alright with you guys?" Allen looks around and there is a murmur of agreement. "Well then, off to the house. Don't worry Lenalee; we'll go get Komui-san first. I want him to hear what I have to say as well."

They pick up Komui first who upon entering the car immediately hugs Lenalee and turns into hysterics about nonsense. They all sweatdrop at his actions. The ride to his house is filled with Lavi teasing Kanda, Komui trying to "protect" Lenalee and just plain craziness. Allen smiles fondly, as this goes on. They haven't changed one bit and Allen is glad.

"What are you smiling at, Baka Moyashi?" Kanda glares at him.

"None of your business, BaKanda" Allen creepily smiles at Kanda. Kanda grimaces just a tiny bit. Then Lavi voices his amazement as they arrive at his house.

"Really, Allen, I still can't believe this is your house and you're so filthy rich. Yuu is too but man."

"Stop calling me by my name, baka usagi!" Kanda strangles Lavi.

"Ack! Can't…breathe…" Lavi gasps for air. Lenalee sighs and pushes the two away from each other.

"Stop it you guys" she steps out of the car, followed by Komui and the trio.

"Allen-sama, shall we prepare some snacks?" a maid asks in the open front door. They see all the maids assembled there, welcoming them.

"Really? You will? Thank you!" Allen smiles happily and elbows Kanda when he hears the other say, "Glutton."

"Minna-sama, please make yourselves at home" the maid says to them as they enter the house. "Will you be staying here in the living room or somewhere else, Allen-sama?"

"Oh…uhm…we'll be at the library" Allen smiles and leads the four amazed people, namely Komui, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda, to the library. "I hope it's alright with you guys if we go there."

"Are you serious? I love libraries!" Lavi exclaims in delight.

"It's alright Allen-kun. Anywhere is fine" Lenalee reassures him and Komui nods in agreement. Kanda just grunts as usual.

"Would you like me to translate that, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi grins before dodging a kick. "Woah! We're walking up the stairs Yuu! I might fall!"

"That's exactly the plan. And quit calling me by my first name!" Kanda glares while Lavi just grins and laughs.

"We're best friends aren't we?"

"Now, now, Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun" Komui shakes a finger at them. "Violence in front of my sister is very unwise."

Lavi runs behind Allen when Komui emits a dark aura. Kanda merely says his famous line, or word, "Che."

"Nii-san" Lenalee grimaces. Komui suddenly turns all smiles at her.

"Yes, Lenalee-chan~"

"Stop it" Lenalee says with a straight face. She looks at Allen and says, "Go on Allen-kun."

"Oh, right" Allen snaps out of his reverie and walks down the hall. "This way, please."

They enter a library which is not so big yet not really small either. They look around and see a piano near a comfy chair. Lavi immediately gets a book but is stopped by Lenalee.

"We are not here to read, Lavi."

Lavi pouts and resignedly sits on one of the chairs. All of them take the nearby seats and look at Allen expectantly who is fiddling with his fingers.

"Uhm…where should I start…" Allen bites his lip nervously.

"From the very beginning, you idiot" Kanda rolls his eyes at him. He glares and pouts.

"I know that! Hmph. Well, you guys remember the last day I was here right? When I invited you over…" Allen sees everyone nod. "After that, Mana and I along with my uncle ate dinner at a restaurant."

Allen takes a deep breath. He knows he can do this. He has already decided a long time ago that he will explain to them everything, including Mana's death and the accident. Lenalee looks worriedly at Allen.

"It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it, Allen-kun."

Allen shakes his head. "I want to." He smiles and continues. "On the way home, we had a car accident. A speeding car crashes into ours…I was the only one who survived…"

He hears Lenalee gasp and sees Lavi listen intently to him as well as Komui. Kanda is looking at him passively, staring once again at his scar. He raises his hand to the left side of his face.

"This scar…was left by some mad man who came by bloody with a knife. He picked me up from where I was crying…and carved this weird shape on my face. After that…Cross came by and told me we were leaving that night. Apparently, the Earl called out all the Noah family members for an urgent meeting. I was so shocked with everything that happened that night that I couldn't tell you I was leaving. I'm so sorry. I tried to contact you or write to you guys but the Earl forbade me to."

"Why was it never on the news? If it concerns the wealthy Noah family, shouldn't it have been broadcasted?" Lenalee asks. Lavi turns to look at Lenalee seriously.

"They didn't want it to be known. They obviously paid the media and ordered everyone who knew not to talk about it."

"So then, why are you telling this to us, Allen-kun?" Komui looks at Allen questioningly. He sees Kanda gaze at him, as if asking the same thing.

"Because I wanted to. You guys deserve to know the truth and I trust you all not to tell anyone" Allen smiles at them. He sees Lenalee start crying. She gets up from her seat and hugs him. "Don't cry Lenalee. It's no big deal."

He pats her back affectionately. Komui watches them with a small smile while Lavi mulls over his new learning. Kanda frowns, crossing his arms. Allen sees this and cannot help but wonder what got the other in a bad mood. Is it him? Did he say something wrong? He certainly hopes not.

A knock on the door made everyone stop. A maid opens the door and announces that the snacks are ready down in the dining room. Komui, Lenalee and Lavi follow her. Allen stands up but stays behind.

"Why aren't you going with them, Moyashi?" Kanda asks, still not standing from his seat. Allen turns to look at him and smiles.

"And what about you, BaKanda?"

"Che. I don't want to," Kanda looks away. Allen continues to smile and walks to the piano. He opens the lid and traces the keys with delicate fingers.

"You know, Kanda…I wonder why you keep on staring at my scar" Allen presses down a few keys and lets it hand in the air. Silence greets him until moments later.

"It looks familiar to me…" Kanda replies in a hushed voice that Allen has to strain his ears to hear them. "It looks as if it was made by someone I'm trying to find."

Allen tilts his head to the side a bit. "What do you mean?"

"It's none of your business, Moyashi."

"It is my business. If it looks familiar to you, then maybe you know something about it" Allen pouts at him. Kanda looks away again.

"I never said I knew something about you and your stupid scar. I just said it might have been done by a person I'm trying to find. Now stop interrogating me like some shitty investigator" Kanda scowls. Allen's pout becomes more prominent and he turns away.

"I wasn't interrogating you…" he whispers. He gazes at the keys in front of him and smiles fondly. He slowly begins to play his favorite piece made by his uncle. Kanda's scowl turns into a passive expression as Allen plays. Kanda watches Allen's closed eyes and lingering fingers on the piano. He is entranced by the gentle smile on the boy's face.

Allen begins to hum with the music; the lyrics flooding his mind. He opens his mouth and begins to sing the almost forgotten song. He is unaware of Kanda staring at him. He is in his own little world. He pays no attention to Kanda walking towards him. He doesn't notice the presence behind him until he is forcefully turned around. He immediately opens his eyes and is surprised to see Kanda looking at him with that same unreadable expression he had years ago before he kissed Allen.

Allen's face contorts into that of confusion. He is about to say something when Kanda pulls him upward and kisses him. His eyes grow wide in shock as he stands there too surprised to even move. Kanda moves him to stand properly and bites his lower lip. He gasps in pain before a tongue enters his mouth and a moan escapes his throat. He feels the tongue move around his mouth and sliding against his own. Another moan escapes. He hates how needy it sounds to him. But he loves how Kanda is giving him a strange warm feeling. He grips the other's shirt in his fists.

He wants to respond back. His mind is telling him to do so but he doesn't know how. He nervously moves his own tongue against Kanda's and can't help but shiver when he hears Kanda growl almost inaudibly and feels hands move to his waist with a vice grip. They hear footsteps in the distance and he immediately pushes away, wiping his mouth just in time before Lavi jumps at the door.

"Why are you two still here, eh? And Moyashi-chan, why are you all red in the face? Were you the one who was playing the piano?" nonstop questions keep on coming from Lavi.

"Uhh…Lavi. Where's Komui-san and Lenalee?" he asks hoping it would take his mind of what happened.

"Oh! They're downstairs waiting for you guys to come down as well and eat with them" Lavi then proceeds to drag him and Kanda to the dining room.

"Let go of me, baka usagi!"

"No can do, Yuu-chan" Lavi grins at Kanda. And moments later, Allen finds himself standing in front of his chair, Kanda beside him and Lavi, Lenalee and Komui across them both. He blinks and slowly sits down as does Kanda.

"So, the maids say this is your house now Allen" Lavi takes a bite of his food, Lenalee and Komui as well.

Allen doesn't say anything, lost in his own thoughts, mindlessly eating his food. He finds himself thinking about the kiss. He bites his lip, a blush creeping upon his face once again. He blames it on his hormones. He's a growing boy so it must be normal. But is it really normal to do that with a guy?

_I mean, he already did it years ago but…this is completely different! I was-and he-we were-ugh!_

He lets his head fall down and meet the table violently. He really is truly losing it. Where is Mana when you need him? Oh right, up there. He never did get to explain to Allen about the guy kissing stuff and the "taken a liking on you" phrase. Allen didn't dare ask the other Noah's for fear of his mind's innocence being tainted. And they might misunderstand everything, considering they've already misunderstood Allen's relationship with Kanda; especially Road who keeps on insisting that love-hate theory of hers.

He groans and bangs his head on the table. Lenalee looks at him worriedly while Lavi and Komui look at him questioningly. Kanda, on the other hand, smirks. He is definitely, liking Allen's reaction and finds it highly amusing.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee ventures to ask. Allen looks up and tries to give a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Lenalee. Just…a bit…" Allen cannot think of the right word to say.

"Stupid" Kanda so graciously supplies. Allen glares at him but it is a bad idea seeing that once he looked at Kanda he couldn't stop blushing like there's no tomorrow; and Kanda only smirks at him. He quickly turns to look away and stuffs food on his face so the others wouldn't notice but too late, they already did. They're not going to tell him yet though. They're going to plan an evil scheme behind Allen and Kanda's back. The three laugh maniacally in their minds.

"Oh, Allen, I forgot to ask but…I just want to confirm if you were a Noah family member. I want to hear it from you, if you don't mind" Lenalee takes a sip of her juice, looking at Allen intently.

Allen turns to her and blinks a couple of times before smiling and answering her. "Yes. They welcomed me into their family when Mana took me in."

"What do you mean by that, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi inquires curiously. Allen thinks for a moment before answering him.

"You see, I was an orphan in the streets before Mana decided to take care of me when he saw me one day. And everything went on from there."

Silence falls after his speech. He nervously eats his food once again while the others contemplate on this, occasionally sipping their juice since they've already finished their food. Allen looks around at, anywhere but Kanda, and happens to glance at the clock. It is getting late.

"If it's ok with you guys, you can stay for the night. It's too dark outside now" Allen decides to speak. Komui thinks about it as Lenalee tries to make him say yes. Lavi immediately agrees and asks if he could use the phone to call his grandfather. A maid guides him to the living room where the telephone is. Allen cautiously glances at Kanda who merely shrugs, smirk plastered on his face. Allen raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you always seem to say yes to whatever I suggest?"

"What? The idiot rabbit does that as well and you're not questioning him" Kanda raises an eyebrow at him as well.

"Well, I can understand him and his hyperactive attitude but you…I don't get" Allen pouts just a tiny bit but Kanda has to contain himself from pouncing the boy and ravaging his lips in front of the two. He actually doesn't mind PDA since he cannot care less of what people think but Komui might not like his younger sister's mind "tainted". Really, the guy doesn't know that his sister is more tainted than he wants to think with all her doujinshi and stories and they're yaoi nonetheless.

"Of course you can't, you're a moyashi," Kanda remarks. Allen glares at him, pout still present. He looks so delectable when he does that, Kanda thinks.

"I am not a bean sprout!"

"You look like a moyashi; you act like a moyashi so you _are _a moyashi" Kanda smirks at him.

"_Déjà vu__?_" Allen wonders but snaps back into reality and retorts. "And you're insufferable!"

Allen doesn't even understand how he can be interested in this guy. Well, of course, physically there's no problem there. But the jerk's attitude should have turned him off. Seriously, the only thing the guy hasn't done yet is physically harass him. Oh wait, he already did. _So insufferable!!!_

"And you're an idiot."

Really, this guy even has the nerve to tell that to his host. _Just one punch to the face, just one is all I ask._ Allen clenches his hand into a fist but before he can land it on Kanda's face, Lavi glomps him.

"So where are we going to sleep, Moyashi-chan~?"

"If you don't stop calling me that, Lavi, you're going to sleep outside" Allen glares at Lavi who jumps off him and grins.

"Never again, Captain!"

Allen turns to look at Lenalee and Komui. "Have you decided yet Komui-san?"

Komui continues to mutter about his sister's innocence and all of his crazy ideas when Allen decides to stop him.

"Komui-san, if it would make you feel better, I'll see to it that your rooms are adjacent to each other. Also, all the doors have locks and the keys are somewhere safe" he smiles at Komui who immediately goes over to him and gives him a hug.

"Allen-kun! You understand my worries!"

Allen sweatdrops. It's not that he understands the absurdities of Komui's mind but just so Komui would stop fretting. He pats Komui on the back and says uncertainly, "Right…"

Lavi laughs as Lenalee shakes her head in dismay. Her brother overreacts too much. Kanda merely scowls at them. Allen pushes Komui away gently when a maid comes forward.

"Allen-sama, there are only 3 guest rooms. May I suggest you use Mana-sama's room while one of the guests uses your room?" she quietly says, bowing her head.

"Uhm…s-sure" Allen agrees apprehensively. He doesn't think it is right for him to ever use that room. The room is Mana's and will stay as his.

"Let me escort Lavi-sama, Lenalee-sama and Komui-sama to their rooms then, Allen-sama" the maid leaves the room, the three following after her.

Allen calls back to the three. "Don't worry guys! There are clothes for the guests that are newly bought."

But Allen whispers to himself, "Although I can't remember if the maids have bought new clothes since I have last been here…"

A maid giggles and decides to speak up, "We just bought the clothes yesterday, Allen-sama. We were kind of expecting guests once you arrive so we went shopping."

Allen smiles, "I see. That's good then!"

He turns around to leave the room and sees Kanda still there. His eyes grow wide. _Please don't tell me he's the one going to use my room. I was hoping it would be someone else so that I could at least sneak in and sleep on the floor or something._

Allen's face grimaces as Kanda merely smirks at him again. Allen heaves a sigh and walks away, dejectedly saying, "Come on, BaKanda. I'll show you to my room."

"Are you inviting me, Mo-ya-shi?" Kanda whispers huskily at Allen's ear. Allen involuntarily shivers and bites his lip to hold back a moan. He shouldn't be so turned on by just a voice. Heck no. But he is and he closes his eyes.

But when he realizes what Kanda said, he immediately panics. "No! I mean-that's not-it's-What I mean is, I'll show you to the room you'll be using tonight."

Allen mentally and physically slaps himself while Kanda tries not to laugh uncharacteristically at the bean sprout. Allen hurriedly goes up the stairs, Kanda at his heel. He opens the door to his room and walks in with Kanda still following.

"Will you stop following me?!" Allen snaps at Kanda. Kanda raises an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to show me where I'm going to sleep tonight, aren't you?" Allen blinks and blushes at his mistake.

"R-right…sorry…" Allen looks down for awhile before looking at Kanda once again. He frowns a bit. "Well, this is where you'll sleep tonight. Please refrain from going through my things or I'll kick you out of here."

"Che. Your things don't interest me, Moyashi" Kanda says deadpanned, closing the door. Allen doesn't know if that is an insult or not and decides to glare.

"Well…that's good then" he stomps to his closet to get some clothes but is too out of it that he unintentionally throws out the bag with all of the dresses Road gave him. He doesn't notice the contents spill out from the bag and continues to rummage through his clothes. That is…until Kanda decides to ask him something, or rather say something.

"I didn't know you have a fetish for cross-dressing, Moyashi" with that Allen turns around sharply to argue but sees the dresses and gets alarmed. He quickly takes the dresses away from Kanda's hands along with the bag and shoves it in his closet. Kanda smirks. "Guilty, Moyashi?"

"I am not! Those are Road's stupid idea of a prank! And torture…" Allen involuntarily hugs himself when he says the last word. Never in a million years, even forever, will he want to go through the humiliation again.

"I think those fit you well, Moyashi" Kanda strides towards him slowly and he cannot help but take a step back. The smirk Kanda is wearing is very unsettling for Allen. "You do look girly."

"Speak for yourself, you long-haired jerk" Allen retorts. "And I've had enough comments about being girly from JasDebi so shut it."

Kanda glares at him and says in a low voice, "Did you just insinuate that I look girly, Moyashi?"

Allen gulps, biting his lip. He shouldn't be intimidated by Kanda. He looks at Kanda determinedly and says, "And what if I did?"

By now, Kanda is right in front of him and leans even more closer that Allen can feel the other's warm breath across his face and more specifically his lips which quiver slightly as if asking to be kissed; and hands beside his head as if trapping him. When Kanda speaks again, lips brush against his ever so lightly that it would seem as if it never really touched his lips.

"You'll receive a punishment," Kanda smirks as Allen unconsciously leans forward but Kanda moves away. He can see that Allen is now at his mercy. He knows the other has been debating with himself about the kiss, probably saying it's all the hormones' fault. Well, maybe it is. But Kanda really doesn't care. As long as he gets to tease Allen like this and maybe even more.

"P-punishment?" Allen asks, his voice a pitch higher than he wanted it.

"Yes. Punishment" Kanda leans closer once again and now, Allen could really swear that Kanda's lips brushed against his. His body reacts on its own and leans into it but Kanda once again moves away. Allen is starting to get frustrated. Won't Kanda just stay still and kiss him senseless like earlier?

If Allen is in the right mind at the moment, he would have hanged himself. But he thinks he isn't so that isn't happening. Instead, he whines, "Kanda…"

The aforementioned smirks and leans down to his ear to once again get a reaction from the boy. "What, Mo-ya-shi?"

Allen shivers at the warm breath on his ear. He blurts out, "S-stop teasing me…"

"Why should I?" Kanda brushes his lips on Allen's but moves away in time before Allen could lean forward. Allen lets out a frustrated moan and takes things his own way. He places his hands on either of Kanda's cheeks and pulls him down, lips crashing against each other. Allen throatily moans in delight at the contact. But Kanda has other plans. He bites Allen's lower lip, making Allen gasp and lets his tongue slide in the small cavern. The gasp half-way turns into another moan as Kanda's tongue starts exploring.

Allen only realizes the hands on his hips when Kanda pulls him closer. Allen's hands start to inch away from Kanda's face but a sudden burst at the door makes everything stop. He can hear someone shouting and suddenly stop. He sighs inwardly. Mind still a bit hazy, he slowly pushes himself away from Kanda just enough to turn his head to see who disturbed them. He wills himself to glare at Lavi who is standing there dumbstruck.

"What do you fucking want, Baka Usagi?" Kanda angrily asks, glaring. Lavi tries his very best not to grin and jump around happily.

"I was saying that I've got your clothes given by the maid but since I'm intruding in your make out session, I'll just leave them on the bed," Lavi walks to the bed and lays the clothes there. Allen suddenly snaps out of his hazy state and processes what just happened.

"I-it's not what you think, Lavi!" Allen pushes Kanda away who glares at him but is highly amused at his reaction. Lavi laughs.

"Right, Allen. And I'm not gay. Say that to someone who didn't see you two ravaging each other" Lavi waves Allen's statement off.

"But we wer-wait…did you just implicitly state you're gay?" Allen looks at Lavi with a shocked expression.

"Of course!" Lavi exclaims as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. But then laughs again. Kanda rolls his eyes, still scowling at being interrupted. "Oh, right. You still don't know. I'm gay, Allen! And I don't know if I'm supposed to be proud about an on-off relationship with Tyki."

Lavi laughs once again. But Allen looks mortified. Kanda rudely says, "What the fucking hell is there to be proud about? He's your fucking teacher and I have to fucking put up with the thought that you've fucked at every fucking nook and cranny of the shitty classroom."

Kanda scowls at reminding himself of an unnecessary and extremely disgusting thought. It is to him. Allen feels that he is going to faint. Why didn't Tyki tell him that the job he has is a teacher at Kanda's and Lavi's school?! And that he's Lavi sex buddy-slash-on and off boyfriend?! He is going to murder that forgetful man, castrate him and hang him. He's been suffering from being away from his friends while Tyki oh-so-kindly doesn't tell him that he meets them everyday at his friggin' secret job.

Lavi and Kanda look curiously at Allen who is emitting a dark, murderous aura. Lavi laughs nervously, "U-uhh…Moyashi-chan? You ok?"

Allen turns his gaze to Lavi. "No. I'm going to murder Tyki!"

Lavi and Kanda are both taken aback by the statement. Did the sweet and kind Allen Walker just say he is going to murder someone, moreover, Tyki? Well, Kanda isn't so surprised since he's already seen Allen be sexually turned on and not be so innocent and kind and also has already been threatened to be kicked out of the house. Lavi doesn't get the chance to ask why when Allen begins to rant to himself.

"That stupid and forgetful Tyki! If I ever see him, I'll kick his arse so hard he's going to need surgery! What the heck was he thinking not telling me?! I've been so depressed about not seeing my friends but he doesn't say a thing about him teaching at their school?! Is he torturing me or something?! I'll get him back! He'll see. I won't even care if the Earl gets mad at me. He deserves it! And he doesn't even tell me that he's had sex _with my friend_!!! The nerve of that pervert! I see you as a little brother my arse. Well, I'm not considering you my cousin from now on, stupid pervert!"

Allen takes in deep breaths as he clenches and unclenches his fists. Lavi tries to process what Allen has just said while Kanda simply raises a delicate brow at Allen's behavior.

"So you mean to say…Tyki is your cousin? And he's a Noah?" Lavi bravely asks the still fuming Allen who is somehow calm a bit now.

"He's sort of like a cousin. And yes, he's a Noah" Allen still has a light frown upon his lips. "How many years has he been teaching at…what's the name of your school?"

"Black Order. Kind of strange for a school name, right?" Allen nods slightly, he somehow remembers the earl telling him about the school he built with a name similar to that. "It was built by the Noah's, your family, Allen."

Allen's eyes widen. That's the school the Earl built for him? He's going to be in the same school as Kanda and Lavi? How about Lenalee? He turns to Lavi, "Does Lenalee study there as well?"

"Of course, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi grins. Allen smiles at him brightly which makes the other two wonder if Allen is bipolar or something; extremely angry now and then happy the next. "Are you sure you're ok, Moyashi-chan?"

"Positive!" Allen continues to smile and it even seems to have gotten brighter. Lavi and Kanda can see sparkles all around him.

"You're fucking weird, Baka Moyashi," Kanda comments.

"Why, thank you, Kanda. I'll take that as a compliment," Allen simply smiles at him, a normal smile. Lavi is driven to an invisible wall. Did Allen just smile at Kanda?

"There really is something wrong with you" Kanda shakes his head, holding the bride of his nose. The image of Allen smiling at him is a bit too much to handle. His heart is thumping loudly. Maybe it's just not used to Allen smiling at him.

"Why is that?" Allen tilts his head a bit to the side.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed Moyashi-chan, but you just smiled at Kanda and thanked him" Lavi ventures to explain. "You either must be totally head over heels in love with him or you're on crack and so high that you forgot it's Kanda. But I'm totally betting on the former."

"Neither, actually. I'm just extremely happy about the school" Allen smiles at Lavi. Kanda frowns slightly while Lavi…he's trying to take this in as realistic as it can get.

"Ok. Well, I'll let you two resume your make out session and probably something more than that later on" Lavi grins and Allen resumes to blushing like mad with Kanda smirking once again. Lenalee then comes by.

"What are you guys up to? And why are you all red again, Allen-kun?" Lenalee stands by the doorway. Before anything else, she is dragged away by Allen, leaving Kanda and Lavi to stare after them.

Once safe in the haven of the library's secluded area, Allen stops, releasing Lenalee. They both gasp for air, tired from the running.

"Allen-kun…why did you drag me here?" Lenalee looks at him questioningly. Allen motions for her to sit down and so she does. Allen sits down as well, across her. They sit in silence for a few moments; Allen arguing with himself if he should ask Lenalee for advice about certain problems concerning a certain dark-haired teen and Lenalee letting Allen have some time to think.

"Uhm…Lenalee…what do you think about a guy kissing another guy?" Allen finally decides to ask.

Lenalee giggles and Allen is about to take back what he asked when Lenalee waved her hand for him to stop. She calms herself down and says, "I think it's perfectly ok. If two people love each other, gender is no problem."

"But what if you don't love him?" Lenalee looks at Allen incredulously.

"What do you mean, Allen-kun? You don't love Kanda? Clearly, you do" Allen looks at Lenalee shocked.

"I never said anything about Kanda, Lenalee. And moreover, I don't love him. It's just the hormones kicking in" Allen pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? Just hormones, Allen-kun? Oh, do enlighten me" Lenalee leans back on her comfy chair. Allen sits up straight, uncrossing his arms.

"Well, you see. It started when we were still kids. Kanda suddenly kissed me out of the blue. Ever since then, I couldn't forget that moment. I take it that my anger and embarrassment doesn't let me forget. After getting over Mana's death, I constantly think of Kanda. I think that he is secretly haunting me with his anger. And when I got back, while playing the piano he suddenly turns me around and kisses me. I feel strangely warm but I guess it was hot in the room and hormones were going haywire. Then in my room, he was so close to me that my heart was racing. He then kisses me lightly moving away every time I lean forward and I couldn't take it anymore so I kissed him. Again, hormones" Allen concludes his fast-paced speech with a nod to himself. Lenalee cannot help but laugh at Allen's logic, blaming it on hormones and other stuff like anger and embarrassment. Allen frowns at Lenalee; he didn't like her laughing at what he just said. He didn't like it one bit.

"I-I'm sorry Allen-kun" Lenalee catches her breath and composure. "It's just that your reasons are so…funny? I mean, they're not right, Allen-kun. Sure, hormones make you harbor physical attraction to a person but really, that's not the cause of everything happening to you and Kanda. And did you say he kissed you when we were kids? That's a whole new level. And just once again proves my point that it's not entirely your hormones' fault."

"It is curiosity then" Allen pouts. He will not accept that it's not because of love or something like that.

"Now, you're just trying to be thick-headed. Allen-kun, from what I can see, and I'm pretty sure my eyes don't need glasses just yet, you like Kanda and well…he likes you back. I won't say love. It might scare you or freak you out" Lenalee shrugs and Allen shakes his head.

"I've already been freaked out. And by someone younger than you, no less" Allen shudders at remembering Road's insistent talks about him and Kanda. "She says something about a love-hate relationship. I highly doubt that…"

"That's exactly it, Allen-kun! You and Kanda have a love-hate relationship! It really makes sense! Kanda isn't really the type who can express his feelings well and he tends to say rude things to the people close to him. You get that a lot and I can see he becomes more energetic when you come around. More energetic in Kanda sense, of course…" Lenalee goes on and on but Allen tunes her out. Why do girls have the same ideas? They must have some sort of telepathy even if they don't know each other and they're miles away.

He doesn't want to consider it, really. But maybe they're right. Girls do have a keen sense on these kinds of things. _A love-hate relationship with Kanda, eh? Is that really possible? I mean, he constantly annoys me like it's his mission in life to do so. And then he kisses me senseless and I don't complain about it. I even actually…kind of like it. And his kisses are getting addicting and just thinking about them right now is making me want to find him and kiss him. But if it's supposed to be a love-hate relationship, it shouldn't just be physical right? So where's the love there? Hmm…well…I do have to admit that I feel happy whenever he's near…and even when he insults me…and I can see that he doesn't really actually mean any of them. And he has that expression on his face sometimes…which kind of gives me butterflies in the stomach…and…oh shoot! I _am_ in love with the jerk! Him! Of all people, him!_

"Lenalee…" Allen mutters and Lenalee stops her rant on how Kanda becomes like this and Allen becomes like this whenever they're around each other.

"Yes, Allen-kun?"

"Maybe…you're right…" Allen swallows hard. "Maybe I do…love Kanda…"

Allen bites his lip. He cannot believe he just said that. He hears Lenalee squeal in excitement but drowns it out once again. _But what if he doesn't like me that way? He could just be physically attracted to me. Although, I don't see how a guy could be physically attracted to ano-never mind. I'm being a hypocrite when I say that. I'm scared to tell him about it. And there's also the thing about my arm…_

"You are going to tell him, right?" Allen snaps into reality when he hears Lenalee ask. He violently shakes his head.

"No way! No! No! And no!" Allen continues to shake his head. Lenalee takes a hold of his head and makes him face her.

"You are going to tell him whether you like it or not because it's only the most logical thing to do" she tells him with such a straight face that he can't say no. He nods his head slowly in defeat and she smiles once again. "Well, I have to go, Allen-kun. Nii-san might be looking for me again."

"S-sure, Lenalee…g'night" Allen forces a smile to his face. Lenalee smiles at him and pats his head.

"Good luck with Kanda, Allen-kun. Good night" Lenalee walks away, leaving Allen to think over things again. Soon, Allen gets sleepy and decides to go back to his room, forgetting in his sleepy daze that Kanda is there.

He opens the door and is surprised to be suddenly attacked by Kanda. Feeling lips hungrily kiss him, sleepiness is pushed away. He blinks and refocuses his vision to see Kanda's deep gaze lock into his own eyes. There's that expression again. Allen wonders if Kanda knows he's giving it off. But nonetheless, Allen kisses him back with just as much vigor.

Just when he is finally getting the hang of it, Kanda pulls away. There he goes again, Allen begrudgingly thinks. "Punishment, Moyashi" he hears Kanda say. He pouts.

"There you go again with the punishment thing!" Allen blushes and stammers. "Just! Just kiss me properly already!"

"Oh? Is the Moyashi asking me to kiss him?" Kanda says in a teasing voice. Allen's eyes widen and he glares at Kanda.

"You are such a jerk! I seriously can't believe this is happening to me!" he stomps off to his bed and plops down, burying his face on his pillow and hugging it tightly. He hears the soft footsteps on the carpeted floor slowly making its way toward him. He feels the warmth of a person on top of him, breath against his ear. He suppresses a shiver running down his spine and buries his face further on his pillow.

"You know I'm sleeping here, right?" Allen can just imagine Kanda smirking. He writhes beneath Kanda to lie on his back, pillow in between the two of them. He looks uncertainly at Kanda, doesn't know how to tell him he wants to sleep here and not in Mana's room.

"I want to sleep here…" Allen whispers against the pillow. Kanda looks at him questioningly.

"What, Moyashi? You have to speak louder even if I know it's hard for a small bean sprout like you" Allen glares at Kanda and swallows.

"I said I want to…sleep here" Allen blushes at how awkward it is. Kanda is taken aback but recovers quickly, a smirk upon his lips.

"Well…you'll have to do something first, Moyashi."

Allen looks at Kanda curiously. He doesn't like the sound of that nor does he like that smirk. It reminds him of Road's sadistic smile before she makes him wear dresses.

"What…what is it?"

* * *

And now, I'm going to ask you guys if you want me to...

a. write a 20k or so words for the last chapter or

b. divide it into two parts

I need your opnions. Thank you for cooperating and putting up with this story! :D


End file.
